The Darkest Hour  遁世者
by unviewer
Summary: A model Prisoner met Hotch in Prison before his death penalty execution, and the darkness was falling. Hotch centric, no slash, no pairing.


Author's note: I don't own Criminal Minds, and the story I wrote is the inspiration of Criminal Minds-a CBS show. I would like to thank to introduce this hit TV show to the Chinese audience. Beyond the race, the culture, we have humanity in common, the good ones and bad ones, we all hungry for fairness and righteousness, and we all need courage to face the darkness in our life, we all should keep our consciousness' facing our choices. That's why I wrote the stories. There will be no slash, no romance, sorry for that! The story is totally fictional, if any similarity, it is just a coincidence. English is not my native language, that's why I choose to write in Chinese for some Chinese CM fans, but planning to translate into English. My previous story was in English(Back fro hell, evil at home)

Thanks!

《黑暗突至》

医生已经坐在了桌前， 剪得短短的浓密的金发，那已经爬上几道皱纹的方正挺括的额头，一张像用雕刻刀雕刻出来的轮廓线条分明的脸，端正的五官，挺直的鼻梁和紧绷的嘴唇显示出一种绝对的自信和对局面的控制力，幽深的双眸中射出的宝石蓝色的目光，那目光有一种磁力，一种不可抵挡的诱惑力。他把双臂伸开放在桌上，宽阔的双肩， 前臂的肌肉隆起显得孔武有力。

病人终于走了进来，显得有些局促不安，

"嘿！Hans，坐吧。"

病人在椅子上坐下来，仍旧显得有些紧张，他在椅子上不停地扭动着身体。

"Hans，看着我，放松，深呼吸，放松。"医生用他那深不可测的蓝眼睛注视着病人，他说话的声音非常轻柔，一种纯正的英式牛津口音， 他的目光和声音似乎有一种催眠的魔力，病人立刻停止了扭动，平静下来。

"很好！现在告诉我这几天你过得怎么样？"

"我仍然感到愤怒，我感到我的愤怒不能控制。"

"告诉我你对什么感到愤怒？"

"一切，这里，家里，外面，我对一切都感到愤怒。"

"你对具体什么人感到愤怒吗？"

"所有的人，每一个人，"病人停顿了一下，有些尴尬地说，

"对不起，医生。"医生表示不在意地摆摆头，

"我看每一个人都觉得不爽，你能相信吗？" 医生仰头大声笑出来，

"Hans，我当然相信。每个人都会有这种经历。"

"我觉得我不能控制自己，医生，我感觉我快要控制不住自己了。"

"你曾经想像过怎么发泄你的愤怒吗？"医生平静地问，

"那天我妻子在洗碗，我站在那里，看着她，听着她的唠叨，我突然有种冲动，想揪住她的头发把她的头往墙上撞，直到把她的头撞开花。"

"你在你妻子面前表现出来你的愤怒了吗？"

"天呵，没有，我就在那儿站着，什么都没说，什么都没做，但我在我脑海里一遍一遍揪住她的头发往墙上撞，直到撞到...我妻子转过身看着我说，'Hans，你的眼神很奇怪，有点吓人，你怎么了？'我说'没什么'就转身离开了。"

"你觉得你的愤怒缓解了么？"

"在我想像中，当我把她撞得头破血流的时候，我觉得终于发泄出来了，我觉得有种轻松的感觉。"

"但你实际上什么都没做。"

"是，等我从想像中缓过神来，我的愤怒又回来了。"

"你爱你的妻子吗？"

"二十多年的婚姻就是那样，我在她身上发现了一些以前我从没发现的毛病，觉得烦，难以忍受，但我从来没有想到过伤害她，医生，我怕有一天我愤怒到了忍无可忍的地步，我会真的做出来。"

"Hans， 人的愤怒是分阶段的，你的愤怒还在积聚的阶段中，在积聚的过程中，你如果对你的愤怒进行分析，化解，那积聚的过程就会放慢，积聚，分析，化解，你的愤怒不能达到顶峰，你不必担心你会过激。"

"那么这里呢？你有没有对这里感到愤怒和厌倦？"

"上帝呵！17年了怎么能不感到厌倦，我看所有的人都烦，都厌倦，对不起，大夫。"

"你不用抱歉。"大夫摆了一下手，"可以理解，这并不是正常的环境，正常的人。"

"不，大夫，我不只对这，你知道，我对所有的人，所有的事都有说不出的不满，厌倦。"

"你曾想过如何发泄吗？"

"前天，我和头儿吵了一架，当我转身走时，我突然幻想着我掐住了他的脖子，一直掐到他没气。早晚有一天，我知道我会忍不住这样干。"病人焦躁地绞着手指，

"Hans，冷静，放松，那一天还没到，我会帮助你。"

"但大夫，你的时候并不多了，你，你走之后，我想我请不起其他的心理医生，我也不相信他们骗钱的鬼话。"

"Hans，冷静，凡事总有解决办法。现在。我的时间到了，别担心，Hans，还有时间，在我见我自己的特别心理医生前，我哪里也不会去。"大夫站起身，拉了拉身上橘黄色的囚衣，他手上和脚上的铁镣发出声响，

"看守，时间倒了。" 他喊到。

这间医生用于咨询的房间并不是一间坐落在医生诊所平常的医生咨询室，它是一间只有十平方米面积，除了屋子中间固定的桌椅之外，没有任何其他家具和陈设的位于重罪监狱中犯人问讯室。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

"绰号'公爵医生'，Christopher Richard Wilson，心理学博士，现年44岁，出生在美国，父亲是美国人，出版业巨头，母亲是英国人，母亲的父母是英国著名的人文学家，曾被授于爵士称号。" JJ站在会议室的大屏幕前介绍着，

"他真的是'公爵'？" Morgan问，

"不，爵士称号只是一种荣誉称号，而且非世袭的爵位是不能继承的，这只是他的绰号。他曾被怀疑涉嫌杀死他的第一任英国妻子和她的英国恋人，但均因证据不足，无罪释放。在他家的玫瑰园里共发现7名被害者的遗骸，全部是曾在《Vanity Fair》上出现过的名人，著名建筑师，时装设计师，钢琴演奏家，畅销书作家，拍卖行里天价作品的画家，有希望获得诺贝尔奖的数学家，还有，还有烹调大赛中获最高奖的厨师。"

"他好像是人类中精英和天才的捕手和收集者。"Reid说，

"正是。他于三年前被捕，他的死刑将在两周后执行，他的律师要求我们对他做一次精神分析鉴定。"

"为什么，他还要上诉吗？"

"不，他已经供认了所犯的罪行，并且放弃了上诉，但他的律师坚持在死刑执行前对他进行一次心理分析。"

"为什么， 他自己本身就是心理医生，难道他分析病人和被害人久了，希望死之前补偿一下自己。"

"局里要求我们接下这次分析，因为作为高智商犯罪的典型案例会有一定的价值。"

"我们什么时候出发？"

"Morgan你们留下来， 和Gacia一起寻找资料协助，我和Rossi， 还有Reid一起去。"

"去吧，天才，看他的档案，'公爵医生'的智商同样高达180分，我想Reid,你找到了你的'Evil Twin'。"Morgan说。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他站在问讯室里，他的律师站在他的对面，即使隔着一张桌子，律师仍觉得不自在，他的客户整整比他高出了一头，6英尺2英寸的身高，他没有白花时间在监狱的健身房中，即使是套着那身橘黄色的囚衣，他仍旧显得身材挺拔，孔武有力。

"请坐下来，医生。"律师说，

犯人笑了一下，

"如果我坐下来能让你放松的话。" 他在律师对面的椅子上坐了下来。

"我的心理分析师什么时候到？"

"明天，FBI的BAU的探员明天到。"

"很好，我希望他们能派最好的探员过来。"

"FBI很重视你的案子，他们会派高级探员过来。你不用担心。"

"担心，"犯人又笑了一下，摇摇头，

"我不担心，实际上我从来都没担心过。"他站起来，朝着门口走去，忽然又转过头来，

"不管发生什么，先生，我希望你知道我对你为我所做的一切都心存感激。再见，先生。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

"嘿！Alex，你还好吗？" 医生对着青年露出他那富有感染力，亲切的笑容。死刑犯应得的全面禁闭似乎对医生来将并不适用，他几天来一直忙碌着他的咨询和会面。

"我还好。"青年紧张地用手在脸上抹了一把并不存在的汗水，如果忽略他那吸血鬼般过份惨白的脸，和那两个黑洞洞的眼圈，他不失为一个俊俏的青年，他手有些颤抖，摸索着从囚衣中掏出一卷纸头，

"我，找到的资料都在这儿。"

"谢谢！Alex，你帮了很大的忙。"医生接过纸头，把另一只手放在青年肩头摩擦着，

"嘿！Alex,看着我，一切都会好的。"

"你肯定吗？你发誓？"

"我发誓，一切都会好的，你只是放松，运用你的想像力，想像一下接下来的事情，美好的事情。" 青年的眼神变得明亮起来，他朝着医生点点头。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

"请把你们的枪支包括备用枪支都储存在这里。"Hotch，Rossi和Reid摘下自己的枪支递给狱卒，Hotch 又蹲下身，将脚踝的备用枪也摘了下来，递给狱卒。

"对不起，还有你们的手机。"

"什么？"他们三人几乎同时惊异地问出来。

"你们的手机，请把手机也交出来，这是新规定，对不起。"

"我们好像是第一次碰到这种规定。"Reid说，

"对不起，是这周的新规定，因为上周的犯人探视过程中，有个犯人用探视人的手机打给外面的同伙。"

'可我们..."

"我知道，我知道，FBI探员，但规定并没有说谁可以例外，所以，请原谅。请各位还是把手机留下来。"

三个人无可奈何地把手机掏出来。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他上下打量着率先走进讯问室的黑发高个，气宇喧昂的男人，他显得比报纸上登出的那张照片上的他苍老了许多，他身后跟着是一老一少两个男人，那个瘦削的年轻人让他想起Alex。

"Aaron Hotchner, 这是Rossi探员和Reid博士。"

"Hotchner探员，我从来没想到我能有这种荣幸能召来三位FBI探员，其中一位还是位博士，"他含笑看着Reid，用那种充面满贵族气的英伦腔说，

"但是，不是有意得罪，Hotchner探员，我始终认为心理咨询和测试应该是一对一的，这是，对不起，所谓专家的意见。"

"Christopher..."

"对不起，如果你不介意，我希望你称我'Wilson大夫'"

"Wilson大夫，我恐怕这不是你诊疗所的那种咨询和测试。你不能期待同样的服务。"Hotch说。

"你是对的，Hotchner探员，你完全是对的，只是我自己要求进行的心理分析和测试，我是提出过附带要求的。"

"你提出过吗？"

"确实提出过，如果我的律师没有告知你们，那真是太糟糕了，我要求的是一对一的心理分析和测试，你知道，那样我会能够注意力集中，不受干扰，得出的结果更准确，更有价值，心理分析最怕的就是被过多地分散注意力，所以全部是一对一的，不能有旁人参加，除非是医生要求，不能有电话进来..."

"Wilson大夫，那是你每小时收费220美金的服务，非常遗憾，联邦政府不对杀人犯提供这种服务。"

"当然，但Rossi探员，我也有我的权利，作为前律师，公诉人，你怎么想？Hotchner探员。"

"好吧，Christopher Wilson大夫，"Rossi用充满讽刺的腔调说，"你要求一对一，请问你有其他特殊要求吗？我们哪一个人比较适合你呢？"

"对不起，Rossi探员，我知道你想让我选择你，三位当中年龄最大，最资深，BAU的创始人之一，"

"我很荣幸你做了功课。"

"的确！你说的没错。我还拜读你的大作，Rossi探员，作为专业人士，你的大作让我印象深刻，但有些观点，我无法苟同，如果我还有很多剩余时间的话，我会与你进行进一步的探讨，但是，对不起，这是我要求的涉及到非常私人问题的会晤，所以我们的专业讨论只好改天。至于，最年轻，最具才华的Reid博士，" 他意味深长地看着Reid,

"让我猜一猜，EQ180，"

"错误的答案，187。"

"令人惊叹，你应该是一位万事通博士，一点额外的鼓励，你7个点领先于我，我们确实有共同点，但是，"他停顿了一下，似乎在观察Reid对他的话的反应，

"你对我来讲还是太年轻了点。对不起，"他转想Rossi， Rossi探员，Reid 博士，如果二位不介意，我想选择Hotchner探员，我个人认为Hotchner探员对我最合适，除非，"他意味深长地瞥了Hotch一眼，"除非Hotchner探员不愿意对我进行一对一的会谈。"

"只要你不是浪费我的时间，我并不介意。" Hotch不动生色地说，

"Hotchner探员，你不会后悔的，我相信你会对我们的会面印象深刻。"

Hotch朝Reid和Rossi点点头，两人退了出去。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

走进监控室，Rossi沉思着，似乎有什么地方困扰着他，他有种说不出的感觉，

"Reid, 我想我要去找监狱长谈谈，我觉得这个家伙在试图耍一些什么花样，你呆在监控室，如果Hotch需要什么协助的话。"

"好的,Rossi。"Reid点点头。

－－－－－－－－－－－－

"我们开始吧，Wilson，不要浪费时间。"

"Aaron,我可以称你Aaron吗？" Wilson对着Hotch露出了他那富有感染力的微笑，他饶有兴趣地注视着Hotch，宝石蓝色的眼睛闪烁着，明亮而清澈 可以让不知真相的人从他的眼中顿时感到几分真纯，但那富有魅力的蓝色目光立刻被那深褐色，夹杂着几分忧郁，犀利而又 幽深难测的眼睛无情地截了回去。那张执法者的脸上只有严峻和冷漠，

"不， 你不能！"

"放松！Hotchner探员，我觉得你太死板了一点。"

"Wilson，为什么你不开始告诉我你既然不准备上诉，为什么你要求进行此次心理测试，你希望通过心理测试得到什么呢？"

医生轻轻地笑了一下，

"Hotchner探员，我一生花了很多时间去分析别人，诊断别人，诠释别人，治愈别人，我想应该为自己争取一次科学而客观的分析和诊断，通过旁人的诊断和分析， 我们可以更好地认识自己，发现自己，Hotchner探员，你不觉你也常常有这种需要吗？"

"你说你'诊断别人，治疗别人'，你为什么没提到你荼毒杀害别人，我想我们来这里的原因是来分析你为什么杀害那些无辜的人。为什么你不开始讲讲你犯罪的真实动机，你从来没有提起过，那些被你杀害的无辜的陌生人，究竟为什么？"

"我想我的故事别人已经讲了很多给你听了。至于为什么，我想你应该分析给我听，不是吗？那是你的领域。我认为第三者专家的分析应该如一面镜子，更客观清晰地反射出我们自己， Hotchner探员，从某种角度上讲，我们在从事同一种行业， 我是名心理医生，一名不错的心理医生，"

"同时也是心理变态者。" Wilson对Hotch的嘲讽轻轻笑了一下，

"Hotchner探员，从心理学的角度，我们每个人都有某些心理疾病，你也不例外。也许正因为如此我才需要从其他专家的角度来了解自己。"

"我们分析罪犯一般从犯罪诱因分析起，Wilson,你可以从你的第一宗犯罪开始，告诉我什么促使你产生杀人，特别是连续杀人的念头，你妻子的背叛吗？你是否杀死了你的前妻和她的情人？"

"Hotchner探员，你不愧是公诉人出身，总会把主题带入到指控上去。但这又有什么关系呢？我已经被判了死刑，即使你能再找出我的另一桩罪行，死刑不会执行两次。我倒觉得你是在浪费时间。"

"Wilson， 我觉得你是对的，我是不应该在一个死刑犯身上浪费太多时间，我想我们就到这里吧。"Hotch开始将桌上摊开的卷宗收拾起来，

"等等，Hotchner探员，我认为是我提出心理分析要求的，至少你应该按照我的律师所要求的那样把我的心理测试做完，你知道我的要求是合法的。"

Hotch沉默着，冷冷地注视着他，

"作为丈夫，当然对妻子的死负责任，不管是不是我亲手杀了她， 你呢？Hotchner 探员，你难道不感到对你前妻的死负责吗？" Christopher平静地反问道，

Hotch稍稍沉默了几秒钟，

"不，波士顿恶魔杀了她。"

"你知道，我们每个人都有罪，就像我们每个人都有心理疾病一样。世上没有无罪之人，也没有无病之人，只有轻重之分。"Wilson观察着Hotch的表情，让他感到无趣的是那张脸始终不动声色，面无表情，于是，Wilson又接着说，

"我只是想到那肯定非常痛苦，见证自己所爱的人被杀。"

"Wilson, 在你对那些被害者下毒手之前，你是否想到过这一点？还是别人的痛苦让你的病态心理感到满足？"

"Hotchner探员，人们总是忽略为爱而杀人这一动机，我知道你希望能通过此次旅行挖掘出别人没有挖掘出来的东西，这对我们双方来讲都会很公平，我下面要告诉你的是你们案卷上没有的材料。我十六岁的时候，在那所闻名的充满贵族子弟的公学里。我突然发现我迷恋上了Adam，一个世袭伯爵的孙子，真正的贵族血统，他漆黑卷曲的头发，深褐色的眼睛，如同希腊雕塑般的面孔，聪明，高傲，我深深陷入到苦恼中，不知道自己为什么对一个男孩如此痴迷。在一次打完网球后，我在更衣室里对他表露出了我的想法，立刻遭来了他的嗤笑，并不是说他喜欢女人所以才嘲笑我，他嘲笑我是因为我平民的出身，授予的爵位和我父亲的金钱并不能改变平民血统，一介平民子弟对纯正贵族血统的子弟示好，就好像我要玷污他的血统，当天夜里，我用枕头在寝室里了结了他。"

"让我重复一下我所听到的，你刚刚承认你杀死了另外一个人，而这桩罪行并不在你的起诉书上。"

"正是。这可以算是我的第一次。"

"你杀了他是因为他拒绝你。"

"他并不知道他拒绝的是什么。"

"Wilson，下面我要说的也是关于你杀人原因的不同版本。尽管你不承认你杀害了你妻子和她的情人，我仍然认为你就是凶手，"

"Hotchner探员，我不明白你为什么在我妻子的问题上纠缠不休，"

"因为我认为你杀了你妻子并顺带杀了她的情人，并不是像人们所猜测的那样因为妒嫉，我想你们的婚姻是早在婚前就协商好的合同婚姻，她得到金钱和舒适的生活，而你可以得到堂皇的遮掩，父母的认同，继而顺利地得到你父亲的遗产。"

"Hotchner探员，英国社会从某种程度上对不同生活方式的宽容和认同要比清教徒的美国社会大度的多。"

"而你的父亲是美国人。你把自己划入人类的精英，但你却永远不能融入伦敦纯正血统的贵族社会。"

"而美国上流社会是不唯血统论的，只唯金钱。"

"你父亲死后，不止在英国，在美国也留下了大笔的金钱，而这时你需要自由，你妻子成了你最大的束缚和羁绊。因此你制造车祸杀死了她和她相处四年的情人，然后你来到了美国，以自由人，著名心理医生的身份和大笔的遗产打入上流社会，但当你在生活中又一次被你倾心爱慕的人拒绝后，你埋藏和压抑多年的诱因促使你又一次亲手杀人，而你发觉杀死你不能真正活着拥有的人，将他们死后收藏在你的玫瑰院更能满足你变态的心理，所以你此后一发不可收拾。"

"怒放的玫瑰与情人的血交融，一种难以言谕的美..."

"Wilson， 他们没有一个是你的情人，全部是你的受害者。如果花匠没有在你出游的时候发现被害人的遗骨，你变态的杀人游戏还会继续下去。有一点我们不清楚，究竟哪一名被害者是你第一个杀害的？"

Hotch将被害人的照片一一摊在桌上，

"Hotchner探员，你令人惊叹，我一直认为美国联邦探员都是一群身着西装，照本宣科的无趣之人，但你确实让我刮目相看，"他不经意地打量了一下Hotch的腕表，又将目光移到Hotch的身上，

"顺便说一下，你的西装也非常优雅，不像美国品位，让我猜猜，阿玛尼还是Zegna？"

"Wilson，你先杀了谁？是Bradly还是Ericsson ？"

"都错了，次序，Hotchner探员，Albert，然后才是Bradly，碰巧第一个是Albert，第二个轮到Bradly。"

Hotch注视着被害人照片上标注的名字，恍然醒悟，突然，灯光悄然熄灭了，不只是审讯室的灯光，而是整个无窗的走廊，里里外外像骤然被一块垂下来的沉重的黑色幕布所紧紧包裹，黑暗突至。

在黑暗降临前，Rossi一直呆在监狱长的办公室，

"你什么意思，先生，'模范犯人'？"Rossi问，

"我确实是说Wilson大夫是个'模范犯人'，如果我们抛开他以前的罪行的话，Wilson大夫就是一个十足的君子，绅士。"

"先生，我们不能抛开他以前的罪行，这位君子，绅士杀害了不只一个无辜的人。"

"Rossi探员，我只是说他在狱中的表现。如果你天天和犯人打交道，你就知道他们都是什么德行，一堆人渣。"

"先生，我一生都在跟人渣较量，而Wilson和其他人渣没有区别，一个系列杀人犯。"

"我知道，他的死刑马上就要执行。但我们在这里说的是他在狱中的表现，他从来没给我们找过任何麻烦，而且他的心理医生身份对我们监狱的管理有帮助。"

"对不起，先生，我想我听错了。"

"你没听错，你知道这里关着多少变态。"

"Wilson本人就是个心理变态。你说他帮助你们，怎么帮法？给犯人当心理医生？"

"正是。Rossi探员，监狱本身也是最能体现人的价值的地方，犯人也可以在这里人尽其才。Wilson入狱前是个著名的心理医生，我想以他的小时收费，这里的犯人甚至狱卒没人能请得起他。"

"先生，我希望你明白你在说些什么，我希望"这位著名的心理医生"没有给狱卒做过心理咨询。"

"从理论上讲，当然是禁止的，但我不确定，你得明白整天和人渣打交道的人的心理压力。"

"你指望一个心理变态的杀人犯去缓释看管罪犯人的心理压力，这本身就是病态。"

"我并没有允许这样做，诚实地说，我只是不能保证这在私下没发生过，我们的责任是看管犯人，并不是..."

灯熄了，监狱长的话被突如其来的黑暗打断了，"见鬼！到底发生了什么事？"

－－－－－－－－－－－－

黑暗来临之前，Reid一直站在监视屏幕前，当Wilson说出"次序"两字，Reid觉得一股凉气从脚下顺着脊柱升上来，他禁不住打了个寒战，

"Hotch"，他喊出声来，才意识到他并没戴对讲器，Hotch听不见他的声音，他又去摸手机才想起手机放在了进门的安检处，瞬间黑暗席卷了一切。

Reid惧怕黑暗，但此刻他对黑暗的恐惧达到了顶点，他明白是他的第六感对黑暗中潜伏的危险的预见让他不禁在黑暗中颤抖。Reid想挪动腿脚从这里出去，但似乎黑暗不光蒙蔽了他的双眼，而且统治了他的大脑，捆住了他的腿脚，

"这是怎么回事？"他喃喃地自语道，

"不知道，先生，"黑暗中一个有些颤抖的声音回答，他才意识到监控室看守的存在，而看守的不安从他的声音里泄露出来，

"太奇怪了，以前从来没发生过。"看守说，

"我们应该出去看看。"Reid对看守说，

"听听外面，太危险，一群野兽，弄不好要出大事，最好我们还是呆在这里，"看守拿起对讲机，

"Hans， 讲话，Hans，发生了什么事？"

"断电，呆在那里别动。"

Reid的心紧缩着开始在心中默默地数数，计时。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－

黑暗降临后是不到一分钟死寂般的沉默。随之而来的是囚犯们野兽般兴奋的嚎叫，这喧嚣声从监狱的各个角落传来，Hotch下意识地猛地站起身来，习惯性地去拔枪，枪不在，他听到黑暗中桌子对面镣铐挪动的响声，

"Wilson,呆在那儿不许动！" 他厉声命令到，他在黑暗中摸索着朝门边挪动着步子，

"看守！看守！"他朝门的方向喊，

"在这儿，先生！"黑暗中有人打开门，两个人站在门口，晃动的手电筒光束照在Hotch的脸上，Hotch举起手挡住刺眼的光束，

"发生了什么事？"

"断电，先生。"

"出了什么问题？"

"不太清楚，先生。"

"呆在这里别动！看住犯人！"

"我恐怕不能这样做，先生！"

话音还没落，其中一个看守朝Hotch凶狠地扑过来，在Hotch还没反应过来之前，他已经抓住Hotch的衣领，用自己的近两米的身高，超过200磅的体重将Hotch用蛮力推挤到了墙上，然后将Hotch的头朝墙上猛撞。在后脑被墙壁猛烈的撞击下，Hotch的意识开始模糊，腿一软，身体瘫坐在靠墙的地上，

"Hans,停下来！停下来！Hans！住手！" Wilson以命令的口吻说，另一个看守上前拉住Hans，

"Hans， 听着，我不希望弄脏Hotch探员漂亮的套装，" 他朝看守伸出带着镣铐的双手，"给我打开。"

镣铐打开了，Wilson活动着双手，凑到探员面前，直到他们的脸只有几厘米的距离，Hotch在晕眩中可以感到Wilson呼出的热气喷到他的脸上，Hotch甩甩头，试图将眼前冒着的金星赶走，试图挣扎着站起来，但两个看守一边一个按住了他，

"我很抱歉， Hotchner探员，我对这些小小的意外造成的不便抱歉，"Wilson拍拍Hotch的脸，"但我希望你知道我非常荣幸能认识你，我对我们的会面超乎寻常地满意。" 他面带微笑地注视着Hotch， 让他感到无趣的是他没能从那张仍旧冷漠的脸上找到他预期的恐惧和惊慌，

Wilson朝两个看守潇洒地打了个响指，两个看守将Hotch从地上拽起来，

Wilson伸出手，用手指轻轻抚摸着Hotch的西装上衣，

"如此好的手感，真是高档的面料。"他赞叹到，

"我已经很久没有触摸到如此精美的面料了，我想我需要借用一下。"他退后一步，朝两个看守点头示意，与其说他希望尽快穿上这套西装，到不如说他更期望马上看到这个高傲的探员在被卸去那华美的外衣后是否也会卸去他的傲慢的外表和一惯保持的尊严。

探员没有试图做任何反抗，因为他知道反抗是徒劳的，再次出乎Wilson的意料，当探员被剥掉那像是他身体的一层皮肤一样的外衣时，他平静，面带蔑视地任他们摆布，如同睡前让仆人为他卸装的君王，

Wilson借助电筒微弱的光打量着手中西装的标签，"Zegna, 一样的尺码，Hotchner探员，真是以外的惊喜， 我设计了会面，他们把你送到了我面前，让我现场挑选了你，我真是太幸运了，你是为我而来的，我从来没设想到一切能如此地完美和匹配，你是为我量身订做的，为此我要感恩不尽。"

在Wilson脱下橘黄色的囚服，换上那件白衬衣前，他将衬衣在手里摸挲着，然后又将衬衣放在他的鼻尖前用力地深深嗅着，口中喃喃道，

"世界上最美妙的香水是个人体味和香水的完美结合，我喜欢你的科隆水，Hotchner探员，它和你的体味混合在一起，闻起来非常美妙，令人心旷神怡，Hotchner探员，我可以叫你'H'吗？我不得不说，'H'，你确实有非常好的品味。"

他迅速将衬衣套在身上，然后是西装套装，鞋子的不适让他撇了撇嘴，他打扮停当，走到探员的面前微笑着，伸展双臂， 像是在向老朋友展示他的新装。他的目光突然落到了探员裸露的胸膛上，于是，他伸出手，将手试探地放在那布满伤痕的胸口上，他那修长的手指依次触摸着那些凹凸不平的伤痕，最后将手指沿着那道最长的，丑陋像蚯蚓般盘曲在那里的伤痕上轻轻划过，像钢琴家的手在琴键上略过，Hotch把涌到嘴边的胆汁强咽回去，

"一个人怎么能雕刻下如此丑陋的东西，真是耻辱！"

"你逃脱不了，Wilson." Hotch怒视着他，

"幸运之神不会永远照耀你我，不是吗？Hotchner探员。"他伸手拉拉那橘黄色的囚衣，在囚衣的角上摸索着，

"'呵，'H'，你是我额外的奖赏和意想不到的收藏！"

Wilson突然举手，出其不意地用力地朝Hotch的胸前挥来，Hotch感觉到一股冰冷而尖锐的刺痛钻进他的胸口，在他彻底被黑暗所席卷以前，他的最后一个念头是"Jack"。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

37分钟，对Rossi来讲像是漫长的一个世纪，当光亮重新回来，而外面野兽们的嚎叫和喧嚣声还没有平息，Rossi就冲出了监狱长办公室，朝着一个地方狂奔，他还没有走到近前，就看到了那个高高瘦瘦的身影站在那间审讯室的门口，背影显得有些佝偻，他立刻明白了，他恐惧的事情发生了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

当监控室的银屏重新亮起，一祯桢画面重新出现在监控屏上，Reid的大脑像审讯室一样变得空空如野，

"Hotch！Hotch!"他狂喊着奔到审讯室门口，门开着，像屏幕上放出来的一样，审讯室里没人，更没有人回答他的呼喊。他呆呆地站在那里，感到浑身冰冷。

"Reid! Reid!"Reid似乎根本没听见Rossi在叫他的名字，直到Ross将手放在他的肩上，

"Reid! Hotch在哪？Reid，回答我！"

"我不知道。"Reid费力地吐出这几个字。

"他不见了，他，他就这样消失了，我不相信，断电前他还在这里，来电后，他就不在了。Rossi，这到底是怎么回事？"Reid的声音颤抖着，

"立刻封锁整个监狱，快！马上！"Rossi朝监狱长喊到。

"你的"模范犯人"消失了，而审讯他的联邦探员也失踪了，我可以肯定地说你的'模范犯人"精心策划了这一切，而他并不是一个人。"

"Wow, Wow, Wow, 你是在指责我是同谋吗？Rossi探员，你有什么证据提出这样的指控？"

"先生，先生，"一名看守跑过来，

"我想你们应该过来看看。"

在监狱操场肮脏的拐角处，一具身穿橘黄色囚衣，带着镣铐的躯体侧身蜷曲在地上，远远看到橘黄色囚衣上面露出的黑发，Reid已经难以移动他的双腿，

他双目紧闭，一头有些凌乱的黑发，愈发衬托出那张棱角分明的脸呈现出来的惨白，囚衣前胸敞开着，在交错着累累旧日伤痕的胸口上，一枚粗粗的铁钉插在那里，血还在慢慢地顺着铁钉涌出来，

"不！不！Aaron！" Rossi险些跌倒，监狱长伸手扶住了他，

一名看守附下身，用手指触摸着地上人的脖颈，

"先生，先生，我好像找到了一丝脉搏。"

"你们还在等什么？"Rossi发出一声近似绝望的吼叫。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

门铃响起时，女人微笑着从楼上下来开门，当她看到门口站着的两个人时，她开始惊恐地后退，并用双手捂住了自己的嘴，

"不！不！"

"Jessica，我们很抱歉，我们真的很抱歉。" 那个金发女人声音颤抖着，

女人的眼泪如泉涌般流下来，

"不！我不要听。请别..."

"Jessica，Jessica，请别，他还在，他还在，"那个黑发女人已经控制不住她的热泪，

"他还在，只是，只是很糟，我们不知道..."三个女人抱在了一起，泪水混在一块，

"Jess姨妈，是爸爸吗？爸爸回来给我将睡前故事喽。" 一个稚嫩的童音从楼上传来，

女主人抬起身，抹了一把眼泪，

"不是，对不起，宝贝，"她抑制着自己的眼泪，轻声对来的两个女人说，

"对不起，你们必须离开，请，请你们理解。"两个女人转身离开，女主人用手擦了擦脸，

"宝贝，对不起，爸爸今晚不能回来讲睡前故事了。但爸爸会回来的，爸爸会回来的，他保证过。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

归来与救赎

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

淅淅沥沥的雨下个不停，冰冷，潮湿，昏暗的街道上行人稀疏。 画廊里最后的客人已经离开了一个多小时了，画廊里的暖气开的很足，雾气将画廊临街橱窗的玻璃罩上了一层水雾。咖啡的浓香夹杂着舒伯特的钢琴曲在画廊里回荡，让画廊的主人感到一种微醺的满足，他打算提早闭店，好赶快把自己安置在那把舒适的古董高背椅里去享受他昨晚未读完的章节。当店门被推开，不速之客走进门时，他甚至都没有抬头看一眼，

"对不起，我们打烊了。"

"对不起，而我们可是从来都不关门休息的。"来人回答道，

店主人惊愕地抬起头来，打量着来人，

"你来这里干什么？我不认为你可以在这里找到你想要的东西。"

"你认为我想要什么？"

"无论什么，Dave，你都不可能得到。对不起，我也没准备请你喝咖啡叙旧。"

"叙旧绝对不是我到这里的原因，你知道的，Gideon。我们过去的竞赛早在十几年前就结束了。我认为我们还没老到凑在一起追述往事的年纪。"

店主人朝来客跨出几步，

"你到底来做什么？Dave！"

"帮你把没发出的信写完，Gideon！"

"我没有什么需要再写的。"

"也许你需要重写一篇。"

"Hotch?" Rossi点点头，

"他，他？"

"还活着。"

"很糟？"

"很糟，但也许他还能听到你的一声抱歉。"

Gideon摇摇头，

"我不能，对不起，Rossi，我恐怕我不能。我恐怕你白跑了一趟。"

"Gideon，你了解我，我从来不能空手而归。"

"你来指望什么？Dave，Hotch有你，有团队，还不够吗？"

"不够，不是Hotch需要你，而是团队和我需要你。"

"我想你是替代我的，至于团队，Reid， Morgan 应该成长起来了。"

"但不是现在，不是这次，不是在时时刻刻担心失去Hotch的时候，不是在他们愤怒渴望复仇的时候。"

"你要我做什么，帮助你们捉拿伤害他的罪犯。"

"首先帮我们甄别那些帮助罪犯的人。"

"对不起，Rossi，让你失望了，我希望Hotch能挺过这一关，我希望你们早日抓到罪犯，但我不能帮什么忙，我不可能回到黑暗当中去，重温那些面对魔鬼的日子。"

"只需要几周，也许一个月。"

"对不起，Rossi，我一分钟也不想重温。"

"好吧！既然如此。只是我不是一个人来的，还有一个人等在外面，不肯进来，也许你愿意自己跟他说。" Rossi伸手拉开了店门。

门外，雨水打湿了那个高高瘦瘦的人的外套，几缕湿漉漉的头发挂在额头上，年轻人显得异常疲倦，面孔惨白，黑眼圈显得更明显了。

"Reid，你来这里赶什么？"Gideon骄躁地撮着双手，

"我，我终于找到你了。我想念你， Gideon。"Reid的眼圈泛红，声音哽噻了，

"好了， Reid，你找到我了，现在你可以回去了。" Gideon扭头走开，以便闭开与Reid的视线接触，

"为什么？"

"我已经在信里解释了为什么。"

"你解释了吗？为什么我没能看懂？是我的智商低吗？"Reid一下子愤怒起来，

"你以为没有任何招呼，简单的一封信就能打发掉几年的岁月。你就可以摔手离去，不带任何精神负担，不承担任何责任？"

"Reid!"Rossi试图阻止Reid，Reid只是一股脑地说下去，

"你抛弃了我...我们大家，你从来没考虑过你离开后我们的感受！"

"Reid，Reid，请你，请你..."

"请我什么，请我远远地走开，让你清静地呆在你的世外桃源里，而Hotch现在在地狱的边缘徘徊，告诉我你不在乎，这与你无关。"

"Reid，Reid..."

"Gideon，我很抱歉， 是我拖着Rossi来找你的，在你突然离开，那时Rossi还没来，Hotch选择留下来，和我们在一起，我们大家度过了一段...我只是不能在失去你后，再失去Hotch，不能在一个人失去父亲后，再失去兄长...这不公平...'Reid的眼泪终于滚落下来，

"Reid， Reid，Hotch会没事的。"Gideon柔声地说，

"不，你不知道！你没在那儿！你没有看见！你没有听见医生怎么说！你不知道从统计学的角度..."Reid的声音变得尖锐刺耳，

"Reid, Reid,停下来，Hotch会没事的。"Rossi将手放在Reid肩头止住他的话语，Reid垂下头啜泣起来，

"Reid, Reid,"Gideon走近他，

"看着我，Reid, 我们走，现在我就跟你一起回去。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

隔着玻璃窗，望着那个身上进进出出插满管子，一动不动的身躯，半天没人说话，让Gideon感到意外的是，除了Garcia，没有一个人对他的到来感到惊讶，甚至没有一个人对他的到来说上几句久别重逢后的寒暄，似乎他从来没有离开过，只是度过一个周末后，星期一赶来上班的人。

JJ走了过来，

"Jessica不能来，她必须陪着Jack，她说Jack变的非常敏感，似乎知道不好的事发生了，一直吵着要爸爸，要给爸爸打电话，问他为什么不回家。"

"医生说了什么？" JJ默默地摇摇头，

"Gideon，也许你想休息一下，已经不早了。" Rossi说，

"我想也许你愿意借给我你的沙发，你知道我在这儿已经无家可归了。"

"走吧！"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

马提尼酒给他们寒冷而疲惫的躯体带来了少许的舒适，他们并排坐在沙发上，沉默良久，Rossi将一叠卷宗摆在Gideon面前，

"这是几个同谋犯嫌疑人。Paul,监狱的设备工程师已经被捕，最简单的一个，还不上房贷即将失去住房的人，账户上突然出现了一笔二十五万元的巨款，经查名是Wilson安排律师转入他账户的；27岁的Jacob几乎可以肯定参与了犯罪，"

"几乎肯定？"Gideon问，

"因为他在事发后的转天就再也没在监狱露面，三天前，他的尸体在河里被发现，估计他慌了手脚，被同谋杀人灭口；当时与他同值的Hans被认为是最大的嫌疑犯，但他至今一口咬定不在现场，而我们又找不到证据，38岁的女看守Torbie同样有很大嫌疑，但同样缺乏证据。监狱长和副监狱长已被停职审查，但我不相信他们参与了作案，你可以想到，逮捕了Paul，Jacob死了，监狱系统就希望赶快结案，避免更大的丑闻，多名狱卒被罪犯洗脑，协助越狱，这种案子设计到监狱管理问题，会把很多人拖下水。"

"所以不能指望监狱现在的人员提供什么帮助，甄别罪犯，"

"我们谈过一轮话，Morgan和Prentiss在整个过程中一直控制不住自己，显得情绪骄躁，但没人愿意开口提供证据，指证自己的同事，恐怕他们自己也与Wilson有过更近的接触，指证别人就等于把自己也拉下水。"

"你打算负责哪个？"Gideon问，

"Hans。""Rossi说，"我把Tobie交给你，对待女人你比我要成功。"

Gideon没说话，只是点点头。

两个人接下来只是默默地喝着闷酒。过了良久，借着微醺，Rossi又开口了，

"我知道你一直对他心存芥蒂，从一开始就是这样。"

"Dave，你现在说这种话是想增加我的负罪感？"

"这是事实，Gideon。从他替代你做了领队，你就不能原谅他，从心里你认为他乘你创伤应激后遗症之危，借机向上爬。"

"Dave，我回来是为了帮忙，不是为了让你对我做心理分析。"

"但Gideon，这是事实，你喜欢Reid,他就像你发掘培养的天才学生，年轻，脆弱，还在成长的过程中，而你是他的导师加父亲，你喜欢和Morgan搭档，Morgan勇敢，有能力，有冲劲，但缺乏城府，让你感受不到年轻一代逼近的威胁。而他呢？他太过成熟，太过深沉，太过隐忍，太过内敛，他的严谨，审慎思密，让你感到压力，他对工作的投入，让你产生紧迫感，因为你看到了他的野心，"

"Dave，这不是事实。"

"不是吗？我认为我们两个都是如此。当他刚刚加入BAU时，那个法律界楚翘的儿子，毕业于名校，野心勃勃，英俊优雅的年轻律师，公诉人，SWAT训练出来的神枪手，他身上具备了一切坐进大办公室的条件，他让我们过早地看到了年轻一代的威胁，尽管我们总是摆出老资格，不愿意承认，"

"他有他的优点，但也有他的缺点。"

"这就是你一直传递给他的信息，也是你一直告诉你自己的。你知道吗？Gideon，他具有我们所没有的东西，只是我们拒绝承认，你拒绝承认，至少他比你坚强，他几乎为工作失去了一切，他今生最珍贵的东西－他的家庭，如此高的代价，你不能把这只当作他的野心的表现，Strauss已经明确向他表明他可以忘记升迁的事情，但他仍旧在那里，把一切压力都顶下来，带着他巨大的个人伤痛投入地工作，我们跟他比太过自私，太过狭隘，太过傲慢。承认吧! Gideon。"

"Dave,如果谴责我能让你好受的话，你就尽情地谴责好了，实际上你是把自责转移一部分给我，因为你一直在怪罪你自己为什么没能保护好他。Dave,我只知道一件事，我们无法让时间倒流，无法挽回已经发生的事，现在我只希望Jack能再听到他父亲讲睡前故事。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

这是一场长长的，纷乱而无次序的梦。

他十二岁，站在学校走廊里属于他的储物柜前，储物柜上赫然喷着"杀人犯！" ，"杀人犯帮凶"，"狗x养的!"，"杀人犯的S生子！"。

从那件举国轰动的案子终结，各大媒体争相以排山倒海的气势连篇累牍地报道判决结果开始，每天走出家门，到那家私立学校上学已经成了他最大的恐惧。父亲作为被告的律师最终赢得了这场几乎没有任何胜算的官司，被告无罪释放，但全国上下的民意都判定被告有罪，让他的家成为了媒体和愤怒的民众围攻的聚集地。让他不能理解的是父亲坦然地对待这一切。

他默默地掏出纸巾，想擦到储物柜上的字，

"杀人犯！杀人犯！杀人犯！杀人犯！"他身后响起齐刷刷的喊声，而且声音越来越多，越来越高，他只好转身拔腿跑掉。

他慌不择路地朝家里跑，一路上一张张因愤怒而变的狰狞的脸朝他吼叫，突然，一块飞来的石块砸中了他的头，他眼前一黑，跌倒在地。

他睁开眼，父亲坐在他面前，他头痛欲裂，他的愤怒一泄而出，

"你为什么为杀人犯辩护？"

"儿子，因为这是我的工作。"

"你的工作是替有钱的杀人犯辩护，赚钱，变的富有，所以我们才住在这样的大房子里面，我才去上私立学校？"

"这就是他们告诉你的？"父亲的脸变得异常的严肃，

"世界上有些工作必需要有人去干，当你选择了你要干的，你就要干到底，不管别人是否理解，你长大了会理解的。"

"可我不理解为什么你要让杀人犯无罪释放？"

"儿子，绝大多数人认为的并不一定就是事实和真相，在很多情况下人们只是相信他们从一开始就愿意相信的。但法律是关于事实和真相，我的工作是不能让另一个无辜的人顶替有罪的人，为一个被杀掉的无辜的人牺牲，而同时，让真正有罪的人逍遥法外。" 父亲在他的额头上吻了一下，

"好好休息吧，一切都会过去的！"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他十七岁，不顾父亲秘书的阻止，他愤怒地冲进了父亲的办公室，电视上正在播出头条新闻，父亲五年前打赢的官司，真正的罪犯终于被抓捕归案了，父亲当年的委托人在接受记者的采访，他感谢父亲当年的努力，让他避免蒙冤。父亲在办公室中正跟几个同事兴奋地交谈着。

"Aaron，你来这儿做什么？"父亲惊讶地看着闯进办公室的儿子，

"我要跟你谈谈。"

"我们可以回家谈，我在工作。"

"不可以，这事不能等。"

"嘿，Jack， 我们可以回来再谈，Aaron,见到你很高兴。"几个同事知趣地退了出去，

"什么事，Aaron？"

"母亲一直认为你背叛了她，整日以泪洗面，我跟踪了你，律师，医生，你打算什么时候告诉我们你得了癌症？"

"Aaron，对不起，我是在等合适的时机告诉你母亲和你。"

"什么是合适的时机？你还有多少合适的时机？"他的声音颤抖了，眼泪掉了下来。

"还有九个月。"父亲垂下头，

"Aaron,我很抱歉，我对不起你母亲和你们两个孩子，尽管我给你们提供了良好的生活条件，但我知道我从来都不是一个好丈夫，好父亲，我把时间和经历都给了这份工作，但一切都太晚了，不能挽回。但我知道，Aaron，你有责任感，有爱心，你将来会是个好丈夫，好父亲。我知道我一直给你很大的压力，在学业上，在家庭里，我从来没对你说过，你是个好儿子，优秀学生，你有才华，有正义感，你将来会出类拔萃，我希望你替我照顾好你母亲，她很脆弱，需要人照顾。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

墙上的挂钟已经过了12点，门终于打开了，母亲和另一个男人带着酒气的轻浮的笑声随之传了进来，他站起身来，

"Aaron,这么晚了，你怎么还..."

"是的，很晚了，Shawn一直等着你回来跟他道'晚安'。"

"我很抱歉，Aaron。这是Tony，我的朋友。"

"我知道，你的发型师。先生，我想你可以回去了，已经很晚了。"男人无奈地耸耸肩，转身出了门。

"Aaron, 你想做什么？"

"父亲刚刚去世。"

"Aaron, 请你理解，我很伤心，我很寂寞..."

"所以跟这个花花公子发型师混在一起？"

"这不关你的事！"

"父亲临终前让我照顾你。"

"这与你无关！你不是你父亲！"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

那个高大魁梧，肌肉发达，相貌俊俏的男人挡住了他的去路，

"小律师，你不准许我们的婚姻？你母亲的婚姻为什么要你准许？你TAM算什么东西？你是在护着你的钱包吧？"他突然飞起一拳，将他打翻在地，接着又疯狂地补上几脚，

"你需要有人好好教育教育你这个不知天高地厚，骄傲的小ZA种。"他将脚踏在他身上，弯腰抓住他的衣领，

"你要胆敢向你母亲说一个字，你和你那宝贝ZA种小弟弟，我要你们好看！"说完，他扬长而去。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Shawn在电话中抽泣，

"Aaron, 我害怕，妈妈受伤了，Tony喝醉了，他打了妈妈，我拦着，他还打了我。"

他站在他的面前，他已经长得和这个男人一般高了，只是显得瘦弱，但他毫无畏惧地怒视着面前粗壮的男人，

"我叫了警察，Tony, 他们马上到。"

"那又怎么样？"

"你会被逮捕。"他平静地说，

"因为酒后家庭暴力？几天后我就会出来，到时你就会后悔。"警笛由远而近，到了门前，

"我想你几天后出不来，Tony, 因为你上两次结婚的寡妇一直在找你，你骗她们的钱财，诈骗，吸毒，实施暴力，你会在你属于的地方呆很久，即使有一天你从那里出来，我可以保证，你只要靠近我的家门一步，我就会让你负出代价。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他走在通向学院小礼堂的长长的走廊上，几个女孩子对着他在笑，他想是他那可笑的戏装引得她们发笑，那个金发公主坐在后台的走廊上，戏装让她显得更加可爱了，

"嗨！你喜欢这戏吗？" 他试图开个话头，毕竟是为了这个金发公主他才加入了这可笑的俱乐部，

"你开玩笑，当然不喜欢，我觉得真的很愚蠢，《职责的奴隶》，为什么不是'爱情的奴隶'？我想'爱情的奴隶'我会比较喜欢。"她朝他大笑起来，他也笑了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他仿佛真的站在一艘古老的战舰上，黑夜的海面被炮火映红，人群在厮杀，伴随着惨叫和哭喊，他看到了那个金发公主被头戴面具的魔鬼劫持，他试图冲过去，但人群阻住了他，他看着魔鬼的利刃抹过他爱人的脖颈，金发公主缓慢地倒下，他心痛欲裂，愤怒地挥舞着长剑，冲向魔鬼，将手中的长剑劈向魔鬼，魔鬼倒下了，但不断又有新的魔鬼涌上来，他不停地挥舞着手中的长剑，直到万分疲惫，突然，金发魔鬼朝他狞笑着，利剑刺穿了他的胸膛，他感到了利剑穿心的剧痛。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

清冷，被浓雾环绕的墓地，他独自徘徊在那里，寻找着，他终于看到了她，那金发公主已经变成了黑发的少妇，一脸的忧伤，

"我来了Haley。可能太晚了，但我还是来了。"他朝她疾步走过去，想把她拥入怀中，

她伸出手，阻止了他，后退着，拒绝着他的接近，

"太晚了，Aaron,一切都结束了。"

"对不起，我知道太晚了，但我说过要用余生补偿你，就在这儿，我会陪伴着你到永远。"

他看到那两座墓碑并排靠近竖立着

"Haley Brooks", "Aaron Hotchner"

"Aaron,我知道你希望在这安息之地陪伴我到永远，但Aaron，我不能接纳你，我并不是最需要你的人，我已不再需要你的保护，你的爱了，但有人需要你，我们的儿子，Jack需要你，你发过誓，保护他，给他爱，你必须离开，你必须回去，Aaron。"

"爹睇！爹睇！你在哪里？爹睇！不要离开我！" 一个带着乞求哭腔的童音由远而近，随着轰然的一声响，雕刻着他名字的墓碑坍塌了。他睁开了眼睛，雪白的天花板让他感觉到刺眼，面前，一张稚嫩的小脸上写满了忧虑，噙着泪水的双眼望着他，怯生生地说，

"爹睇，爹睇，求你不要离开我。"

"不会的！"他吃力地吐出这几个字。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

身材高大粗壮的人走进来，并在椅子上落座。他紧张地绞动着双手的十指。Rossi注视着他，

"Hans， 你很紧张吗？"

"我为什么要紧张，我什么都没做。"

"Hans，我看你的工作纪录，你已经在这里工作了28年，从21岁起到现在，整整28年的青春都在这一座监狱里度过，从你历任的上级对你的评估来看，你一直是一个优秀的守卫，坚守职责，从不迟到，早退，从不违章，从未向犯人索取过贿赂，从未有过过激和有暴力倾向的言行和举止，这作为28年的监狱看守中实属珍贵罕见。"

"那又怎么样？我猜你把我叫到这里来不是给我授勋的吧？"

"你是个忠诚的人，Hans，28年坚守一个岗位，25年的婚姻，养育了三个子女，你是个好丈夫，好父亲，让人钦佩。你知道我为局里只服务了25年就提前退休，没有任何子女，但有三任前妻，"

"但你的生活看起来很光鲜，不是吗？"Hans抬头看着Rossi，

"看你所说的光鲜是指什么。"Rossi接着说，"我在局里服务了25年，我们的工作在有些地方是一样的，我们追逐罪犯，抓到他们，定罪，你们看押他们。我想28年你深有感触，整天面对的是人渣，变态，凶手，你知道我们从事这个工作所面临的压力，有时或多或少心理上会受影响，这就是我25年后决定提前退休的原因之一。但Hans，28年， 在同一个充满变态，人渣的地方，你似乎并没有想到过离开，"

"与你不同，Rossi探员，我有老婆和三个孩子需要供养。"

'所以是出于责任，28年为了家庭的责任，在这种地方，整天跟人渣打交道，我想你的家庭， 你的妻子和孩子一定认为你是个负责任的好父亲，你的同事和家人都说你平时沉默寡言，虽然内向不善交际，但为人平和，你知道干我们这种工作都会有一些脾气，有时候需要宣泄，我虽然上了年纪，但有时还会冒出些火气来，但你Hans，据说从没有发过火，我想有两个原因，一，你有一个幸福的家庭在支持你，你从这样黑暗的地方出去，回到家里，家庭的温馨让你忘记这里的黑暗和罪恶，二，你确实有非同常人的心理素质，可以对这里的丑恶和黑暗处之泰然。"

"Rossi探员，没人能对这里的黑暗处之泰然，如果你知道我们每天都面对的是些什么东西。"

"我当然知道。可没人听你发过牢骚，监狱里，家里，你似乎从来没有给同事，家人交流过你的感受，从没人听到过你谈起你对这个地方的厌恶。"

"没人在乎你的感受，所以为什么要去和别人谈。"

"连你的家庭，你的妻子和孩子都不在乎你的感受，从来没问起过你？"

"Rossi探员，你是个幸运的人，结了三次婚又都离了，没有任何子女。 你不知道如果一个女人嫁给了一个狱卒，你最大的愿望就是她别背叛你，甚至别抛弃你，你还指望她每天把她的满腹牢骚忘掉，腾出时间听你的牢骚。"Hans苦笑了一下。

"那你的孩子们呢？他们应该为他们的父亲骄傲，从某种角度上来说你是个英雄，看押坏蛋。"

"警察也许，FBI当然，但没有人把狱卒看作英雄，更没有那个青少年会把他的狱卒老爸当英雄，对同学和朋友说'听着，我老爸在监狱工作，是个狱卒'？"

"你从来也没试图跟你的孩子们解释一下你的工作？"

"你认为我应该把在这儿每天看见的恶心的，变态的事情带回家给孩子们作为睡前故事？"

"我听说你的大儿子在哈佛的法学院读书，你一定很为他骄傲，28年的艰辛培养了一名律师。他一定对父亲的付出怀着感恩的心。"

"感恩？'我的父亲是一名执法人员，' 执法人员？多么冠冕堂皇的律师用语，他还在怪罪他'执法人员的父亲'不能像其他的律师事务所的父亲们一样，能帮他找到有名气的事务所实习。"

"看样子你生活里也有很多让你烦脑的事，难道你从来没有欲望要跟别人谈谈？"

"如果你是想挑明说我跟Wilson医生谈起过，我不否认。"

"'Wilson医生'？你仍把他视为'医生'？所以你跟他谈过。"

"那又怎么样？我们，我们只是谈谈。"

"谈些什么？"

"生活琐事。"

"哪些生活琐事？你的牢骚？你对生活的不满？你的怨气？Wilson确实非常关注你的感受是不是？"

"是又怎么样？"

"你说过没人在乎你的感受？但Wilson在乎？"

"我想是的，他试图帮助我？"

"帮助你？你知道我怎么认为，Hans ，我认为你病了，长年的压抑，中年危机，让你患上了严重的心理疾病，你很清楚你需要帮助，但碍于经济和脸面的原因，你不愿去找心理大夫，Wilson恰恰在你最需要心理帮助的时候出现了，而你认为你免费请到了一位专家级心理医生，而且最终他会带着你的秘密进坟墓，你终于找到了一个你认为可以倾诉的人。而有一天，你发现你对他产生了深深的依赖，他成了你生活中不可缺少的，唯一可以倾听你的，你可以对之敞开心扉的人，你希望报答他，你不愿意失去他。 Hans， Wilson从来也没在乎过你的感受，他看到了你可以被他洗脑利用的一面，他诱导了你， 你二十八年的忠诚被他利用了，他逃之夭夭，而你让他改造成了越狱同谋，杀人犯。Jacob同样被Willson利用了，但事发后，Jacob害怕了，你杀了他，为了灭口，Jacob的尸体打捞上来后，经解剖是后脑被强烈撞击而死，法医的检验报告还没出来，我可以肯定地告诉你，报告出来后可以证实是你杀了他，Hotchner探员还活着，他受了同样的脑震荡伤， 他一旦苏醒，可以立即指控你企图杀害联邦探员。我想你还是主动承认吧？你病了，也许我们可以把你的心理状况在量刑时考虑进去。"

"我没有想杀他们，我只是不知怎么了控制不住，直到..."

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Gideon端着两杯热气腾腾的咖啡出现了，

"嗨！Tobie， 我是Jason Gideon, FBI的临时顾问，让我们坐下来，来一杯咖啡吧！ 呵，实在是太冷了， 这种鬼天气 我感觉快要冻僵了，你感觉还好吗？"

"Gideon用他那一贯平和轻柔的语气对那个肥胖，面容丑陋的女人说， 同时将手中的一杯咖啡推到女人面前，女人没动那杯咖啡，只是冲他翻了翻眼皮，没说话。

"相信我，这种阴雨天，最适合不出门，端着杯热咖啡，裹着毯子偎在沙发上看看书，听听音乐， 还有Kitty，Kitty是我的猫咪，Kitty每逢这种天气都会把她的身子蜷缩在沙发上不动窝。你还好吧？"Gideon忽闪着他那满含真诚的眼睛，向女人露出带有几分天真的笑容。

女人那布满横丝肉的脸颤动了一下，很难让人分辨出那是一个微笑，

"我很好。"她回答说，

"你一个人住吗？"

"这不干你的事。"女人生硬地说，

"我听说你母亲去世不久， 不到一年？对你来说肯定不容易。"

"她已经去世一年多了。"

"当然，她去世前你们一直住在一起，刚失去她的时候，突然一下子两个人变成了一个人，对你来说肯定不容易， 我也失去过心爱的人，多年以前，突然失去所爱的人的感觉，那种绝望和孤独感，还有负疚感...那么现在你感觉调整过来了吗？"

"我说过我很好。"

"女人在痛苦面前总是表现的比男人坚强。我听说你母亲为了你在你父亲去世后再也未嫁人，她曾为了保护你把她的前男友赶出了门，一个人拉扯你长大。"

"那个男人是个畜生。"

"而你母亲是个伟大的母亲。"

"她是世界上最温柔甜蜜的母亲。"丑女人的声音变得柔和了，脸上忽然罩上了一层忧伤，

"肯定的！她去世后你一直一个人住。"

"那又怎么样？"

"我只是想女人比男人要坚强，但社会对女人总是和苛刻，尤其对单身女人，单身男人会得到人们的尊重，容易赢得同性和异性的友谊甚至爱情，但单身女人，不管她们内心多善良，多温柔，周围的人也会表现的很吝啬，赢得友谊和尊重并不容易。你有很多朋友吗？同性的，或异性的？"

"我不需要朋友。"

"你工作之余怎样打发生活？让我猜猜，看小说，看电视？ 小说，我想是爱情小说？巧克力？你喜欢巧克力吗？天呵，我热爱巧克力。"

"没有人不喜欢巧克力。"

"你不觉得孤独吗？特别是你母亲去世之后？"

"我有Sugar， 我的猫眯。"

"你瞧，我们有共同的点，都失去亲人，一个人和我们的猫眯生活。你有男朋友吗？"

"男人都是畜生，我母亲说的。"

"是呵，世上的好男人不多。Wilson大夫，如果不是个罪犯的话，是个很有魅力的男人，是吧？"

"他是无辜的。"

"你认为他是无辜的，还是他告诉你他是无辜的。"

"一个人太优秀了总是会引起别人嫉妒，有时会遭陷害。Wislon大夫是一个完美的英伦绅士。他不会做坏事。"

"为什么你这样说？"

"他和他周围的那些人渣一点儿都不一样，和墙外的男人也不一样。他那么有教养，温柔，体贴，他说话时总是轻声细语，懂得尊重人，懂得关心别人的感受，给别人温暖，知道帮人排遣..."

"而且，他还非常英俊潇洒，他对你来讲就像一个爱情小说里的骑士，如此的完美，所以你帮助你的骑士在黑暗中消失了。你感觉自己像一个勇敢的侠女，帮助心爱的人逃离死亡？"

"他不属于这里！他不应该被判刑！"

"所以你觉得自己做了该做的事，帮助白马王子逃离监狱，走向自由。你把他送走时他说了什么？"

"他在我额头上深深一吻，说'永别了，我的公主。'" 女人沉浸在回忆中，喃喃道，眼中放射出奇异的光彩，

"Tobie，Wilson并不是什么完美骑士，你是帮助了一个变态的杀人犯越狱。"

"不，他不是，我爱他。"

"Tobie，如果你不能回家，谁可以帮你照顾你的Sugar呢？你的邻居会替你照顾她吗？" 女人的眼睛被水雾模糊了，她默默地摇了摇头，

"Tobie，别担心，我会替Sugar找人照顾她。"Gideon用手轻轻拍拍Tobie的肩头，然后走了出去。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

清晨七点钟，天色才刚刚放亮，总部的大楼里空荡荡，静悄悄的，除了忙着打扫的清洁工，上班的人们还没有出现。

他特地选择在同事们还未到岗的时候，走进久违的办公室。 转眼70多天已经过去了，办公室在他眼里变得有些生疏。他打开他办公室的门，随手开了灯。门口的地面上静静地躺着一个白色的信封。他弯腰拾起信封，信封上久别而又熟悉的字体让他明白了这是一封告别信。他在椅子上安坐下来，打开了信封，

"亲爱的Aaron，

这是一封迟来已久的信，但它终于发出来了。我很高兴这封信的收信人能亲手打开并阅读它，否则，我整个余生都会在心中默念给收信人听。

我又一次离开了，而且选择没有告别的离开。但这一次的离开不同，我是带着某种释然离开的。

我曾经看着那个高个，黑发，神情严肃的年轻人走进这座办公楼，我注视着他变得愈加成熟干练，成为了一名领导者，我一直刻意地掩饰着我的欣赏，我有意地忽略他的成就， 出于成见，出于骄傲，甚至出于几分妒嫉。我学者的身份和他那律师的背景，我的随意和他的刻板，我们的区别是如此的明显。而我从来没有像对待其他人那样公允地看待我们的区别，即使你的不同是超越我的优点。 而那个一直被我的阴影笼罩着的年轻人，却毫无保留地把他的尊重和爱戴给了我，在我需要的时候，把他的支持甚至保护无私地奉献出来。而我却从未曾说过一声谢谢。

我的过失危及了他的职业生涯，我的脆弱，我的不辞而别， 给了他釜底抽薪的打击。在他生命中最晦暗的时刻，我没能像导师和朋友一样陪伴在他左右。我的逃离，失去了见证他历尽磨难，而最终选择坚强前行的历程。但Aaron，我从来都知道，你就是你，磨难和重创只能侵蚀你的躯体，却不能剥离掉你的意志。即使被黑暗笼罩你却从不惧怕黑暗，即使面向深渊，你也不绝会眨眼却步。

原谅我，我又一次逃离了黑暗，就像你又一次选择留下面对。但我知道这次不同，有一群坚强的人围绕在你的身边。你已不再需要我的引领，因为你就是那最坚强的引领者。

珍重！

Jason Gideon"

她望着她的客户在房内四处巡视着，仔细地审视着房间的每一个角落，Betty有一种感觉，今天她终于可以成交一笔租房生意了。她禁不住在房间窗子的玻璃上打量着自己的模样，37岁的她仍旧看上去楚楚动人，丰满而又窈窕的曲线，一头棕发染成金色，一双碧眼，盈润饱满的嘴唇。

她的顾客从一露面就让她怦然心动。黑发，黑眼，一幅黑框眼镜架在挺直的鼻梁上，高大的身躯，宽阔的双肩，马球衫外随意地套了一件休闲的条绒西装，只是脸色在黑发的衬托下显得有些苍白。一种典型的英伦贵族的苍白， 她暗自想，也许这就是他为什么需要在加利福尼亚安顿下来，可以好好享受一下加州的阳光。

英国文学教授，找到远离尘世的地方潜心写作，她偷偷打量了一下他左手修长的手指，无名指上没有婚介。也许她的运气还不止可以租出这套房子。

客人完成了他的巡视，面带微笑地朝她走来，用那贵族味十足的英伦腔开了口，

"非常不错，我很满意，我希望能尽快搬进来。"Betty朝她的客人露出了她认为自己最具魅力的微笑，

"太好了，先生，我可以保证你会在这里住的非常愉快。"

"希望如此。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－

在按响门铃之后，Betty腾出一只手，又重新理理头发，拽拽她那紧身低胸的上装。

门被打开，那个潇洒的男人出现在门口，狐疑地看着她，

"嘿， 你好吗？Betty，有什么事吗？是不是房屋的出租手续出了什么问题？"

"不，不， 我只是上门来作为邻居表示欢迎，我带来了Cookie，我想现在对英国人来说是下午茶时间。"

"Cookie?， 你真是想得太周到了，非常感谢。但是，我正在写作当中，不能停下来打断思路，所以，非常抱歉，我就不请你进来喝茶了。"

"当然，当然，那就不打搅了。"Betty悻悻地说，

"再见，Betty, 谢谢你的Cookie."

门在Betty的身后关上了。Betty的心中的失落感超过了遭到客户的冷遇时的失落。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

清晨的空气散发着一股沁人心脾的青草的清香，每天的晨跑是他们二人雷打不动的习惯。如果邻居们仔细观察，就会发现二人的晨跑像是编排好的程序，每日分毫不差地重复着同样的步骤，Roy高出Steven半头，永远以类似于专业运动员般矫捷的步伐，跑在Steven的前面几米远，Steven总是戴着耳机，感觉他是在随着音乐调整自己的步伐和心律，每次晨跑结束都是Steven先叫停，弯腰喘大气，Roy会停下来，转身拍拍Steven的肩，等二人呼吸调整均匀，两个人会并肩走回镇上，卖上刚出炉的面包做早餐，轻声细语地交谈着走回二人的家。这对同性恋人的有规律，平凡而又充实的家庭生活连镇上的主妇们也感到艳羡。

这是一个平常的周末早晨，他们照常沿着他们惯跑的路线慢跑着，太阳还没有完全升起，微风徐徐，路上没有车辆和行人，人们似乎都在利用周末补个懒觉，只有路边的鸟儿在梢头唱着。Roy听到了身后传来的脚步声，想到镇上还有和他们一样早起晨跑的邻居， Roy暗自感到吃惊。后面的人赶了上来，超过了Steven，和Roy跑到了并排，

"嘿！你好吗？" 来人礼貌地跟Roy打招呼，一口伦敦腔，

"嘿！" Roy打量着这个中年人，与他一般高，健美而匀称的身材，黑发，一幅黑框的眼镜，混身上下散发着一股儒雅的风度，

"我是Roy。这是Steven。"Roy指着他身后戴着耳机的伙伴介绍说，

"嘿！很高兴认识你们，我是Aaron, Aaron Jackman, 你们的新邻居。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

这已经是事后Reid的第五次来访。他安慰自己说他只是来谈谈，也许和上几次一样，没有任何收获，但他只想再做一次尝试。因为那枚铁钉似乎一直横在他心头，让他不能释怀。

他把斜背在身上的挎包取下来，放在桌上，从里面掏出一个那个新上市的ipodtouch，Reid是天才，他大脑的容量超出常人，所以他也像海绵一样不断地吸取各种对他来讲属于新鲜的知识，但Reid是个老派的天才，他的天才和兴趣所覆盖的领域并不包括所有时髦，不断花样翻新的电子产品。这个ipodtouch是他从Gacia那里借来的道具，Gacia花了半天的时间才教会天才怎样使用和展示各种功能。

Reid扬了扬手里的ipodtouch

"嘿！Alex！你不会介意吧？"

那个养父母因企图阻止他沉迷于网络而砸了电脑，气愤之下残忍地杀掉了养父母的年轻人的眼睛放亮了，年轻人的目光从他掏出ipodtouch的那一刻就没有离开过那个时髦的玩具，

"不，不介意。"Alex嘟嘟囔囔地回答，他的目光仍旧聚焦在那个ipodtouch上，

"哦！这个是最新的，我带来用它的Voicememos功能做录音，这个真的是很酷，你想试试吗？"Reid说着，把ipodtouch递过去，Alex立刻接了过去，

"你要我展示给你看它真正酷的地方吗？"

"不， 不用，我想我知道，在网上看过。"Alex着迷地把玩着ipodtouch，沉默了良久，他终于抬起头来问，

"你又来做什么？"

"我只是来看看你，顺便和你谈谈。"

"我没什么可跟你谈的。"像根芦柴棒一样消瘦，惨白着脸的青年仍旧抓着那个ipodtouch，没有抬头看Reid一眼，

"你最近还好吗？"

"你以为呢？"

"我不清楚，所以我才这样问。"

"这里是监狱，又不是疗养院，俱乐部，还能怎么样？"

"我只是想知道你没遇到什么麻烦。"

"这不干你的事。"青年嘟囔着，干瘦的手指在ipodtouch上触摸着，

"如果你想知道他有没有试图联系我，信，电子邮件什么的，我可以告诉你，没有！我想FBI和监狱都有监控，你肯定知道我所说的是实话。"

"我们知道。"

"他就这样消失了，不见了。事先没有一句暗示，一句都没有，就蒸发了，再也..."Alex停下来，将ipodtouch交换给Reid，

"这真是很酷，酷极了，"他朝ipodtouch努了努嘴，"对不起，我是说ipodtouch."

"我知道。" Reid说，"确实很酷。"

"Wilson保护过你，Alex，你想念他吗？"Reid问，青年垂着头，沉默不语。

"Wilson是个喜欢施展魅力，而又极度自恋的人，他和你是怎么谈他自己的？"

"我告诉过你，他很少谈自己，倒爱关心别人的事。我真是蠢，一开始还为他要被处死难过过，想这么好的一人...他还劝我说一切对会好的，让我凡事往好处想，一切都会过去，我真没想到他涮了一批人，就这么跑掉了。"年轻人带着几分怨气说，

"你喜欢过他？"

"谁不喜欢呢？连监狱的狱卒都..."

"喜欢，"Reid接着说，"等等，你很喜欢他，难道你都不知道他喜欢些什么？"

"我想他喜欢所有贵的，烧钱的东西。 '音乐剧，芭蕾，美术馆， ' 什么的，你知道除了网上那些东西，我也不太关心别的。他说'Alex, 人生有很多乐趣要去发现和享受，'我说'你都快被注射毒针了，'他说'人生的尽头并不重要，重要的是过程，要去享受。'"

"他说过他要怎么去享受吗？假如他不死的话？你问过他吗？"Reid突然心跳加快，

"他说过如果有第二次生命，他要找间乡间别墅啦，四周围绕着葡萄园，享受诗歌，美酒，阳光，Provence的熏衣草， 他说的那些文邹邹的话我说实在也听不太懂。"

"你难道没让他解释一下吗？"

"我问他是不是想住在南法，他说他不是'Peter Mayle'，我不知道是谁，他说他听不惯法国人讲英语的口音..."

Reid突然不等他说完，站起身跑出了审讯室，他掏出了电话，

"Morgan, Morgan，我知道他在哪了，"

"Reid，你还好吧？你没事吧？"Morgan焦虑不安的声音从电话里传来，

"我没事，Morgan，但我知道他在哪了。"

"慢慢说，Reid, 你是说Wilson，你知道Wilson藏在哪里了？"

"Morgan，加利福尼亚，纳帕。"

"Reid， 你怎么...？"

"Morgan，他不能离开美国..."

"他完全可能跑到墨西哥去。"

"可能，但他不会，因为他有他的打算，他追求高质量的生活品质，即使是在他逃亡的时候，Morgan，在美国，哪里能找到阳光，葡萄园，美酒，Provence的熏衣草？"

"加利福尼亚？"

"正是，Napa Valley。"

"但即使他真的躲在那里，对我们来说也像大海捞针。我去告诉Hotch，让我们先和执法官和当地的办公室打个招呼，让他们盯着点。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

紫红色的葡萄酒在杯中轻轻摇荡，那醇厚的琼浆在杯体上旋转之后落下，三位客人和酒庄的主人贪婪地嗅着杯中的纯酿，然后举起一饮而进。

"太美妙了。！"客人之一赞叹到，

"确实美妙。"另一位客人应和到，

"你是英国人？"酒庄的主人问，

"是，我是Peter Mayle。"客人诙谐地说。

"很荣幸，Mayle先生。"主人说，来的客人一起大笑起来,笑得酒庄主人莫名其妙，只好尴尬地赔笑。

Aaron Jackman是个深居简出的人，他的邻居们很少在镇上看到那个英国文学教授的身影，大多数邻居甚至没有意识到他的存在。除了房地产经纪人Betty, 别的邻居们各自忙碌着自己的生活，也无暇顾及。搬来的6个月来，Aaron Jackman在镇上的社交圈子仅限与一家人的交往，Roy和Steven。

两个人的晨跑时不时变成三个人，周末你来我往的烧烤聚会，三人到周围酒庄品酒。两人世界不知何时变成了三人的集体活动。Roy似乎乐于其中，Steven并不讨厌他有魅力的邻居，只是有时候发现自己倒像个局外人。

每逢周末的双人超市采购变成了单人独往。Roy新承揽了一处农庄的装潢设计工作，要利用周末去现场看看，新邻居毛遂自荐地陪同前往。

超市里顾客不多，Steven推着购物车在橄榄油的货架前停下来，拿起货架上的商品打量着，他在为晚上的烧烤做准备。

"嘿！Steven。"一个女人的声音从背后传来，

"嘿！Betty。"

"你怎么一个人购物呀？Roy没和你在一起吗？呵，对了，我好像看见Roy和我们那位有魅力的英国教授开车出去了。他们把你一个人甩下了？"

Steven向来对这个轻浮的女人没有好感，并不是因为他是同性恋，而是这个漂亮女人实在是俗不可耐。

'你想说什么？Betty。我想这和你毫无关系。"

"只是，Steven你不嫉妒吗？教授是个非常有魅力的男人。我认为他对Roy有好感。"

"Betty，我们是邻居加朋友，你不要因为教授不想跟你上床，就嫉妒，认为他想介入别人的家庭。"

"哦，Steven，我不认为教授对任何女人感兴趣。我从来不嫉妒同性恋的男人，而且认为他们非常有品位，又非常温柔。我只是觉得你并不想把你的婚姻生活变成三人行，也肯定不希望别的男人将Roy从你身边夺走。"

'Betty，我谢谢你的关心。但你多虑了。教授是个正派的好人。"

"你肯定吗？"Betty轻浮地咯咯笑出声来，

"不会是你也被他迷住了吧？Steven。我只是觉得他有点儿不同寻常，完美的有点儿不现实。你知道男人如果太完美了，往往背后藏着某些不可告人的东西。"

"我想你是因为他对你没兴趣才这样说的。"

Betty耸耸肩，

"Steven，算我什么都没说。"

看着Betty转身离去的背影，Steven心里罩上了一层阴影。

夜幕渐浓，淡淡的酒香和夹杂着Rosemary的浓重的烤肉香气随微风渐渐散去。客人已走，Roy伸伸懒腰，将手放在伴侣的肩头，

"晚餐真是太好了。"Steven坐着没动，并没有抬头去看他的伴侣，

"你们的白天过得怎样？"

"不错。"Roy抽身离开，

"看了房子后，我有了一些具体的想法，Aaron也给我不少的启发和灵感。"

"是吗？Aaron给了你灵感，非常好。"Steven转过头来，

"这个完美的英国教授到底给了你什么启发和灵感呢？他是要这样长久地待在你我的生活中继续启发你，赐给你灵感吗？"

"天呵！你嫉妒了吗？"

"我不知道，Roy，我只是觉的我自己倒像外来的第三者。"

"Steven..."

"Roy， 一个几个月前刚搬来的陌生人，就这样突然闯入了我们的生活，除了Wordsworth，音乐剧，红酒，你对他了解多少？"

"Steven，Aaron是个正派的绅士，你知道的。"

"不，我不知道，或者说我不能肯定，那只是你认为的，或者说是他让我们相信的。"

"Steven,这简直太可笑了。"

"你知道Aaron Hotchner是谁吗？"

"我不肯定，剧作家，改编过很多海明威的作品。"

"那是Aaron E. Hotchner, 美国剧作家，我说的是Aaron Hotchner，一个FBI探员。"

'我不明白，他们重名，世界上重名的人多了，FBI探员，这和Aaron，我是说Aaron Jackman，我们的邻居有什么关系？"

"正是。你能告诉我为什么我们的英国文学教授邻居会对一个FBI探员感兴趣，而不是对美国作家感兴趣吗？"

"你怎么知道...不，Steven, 别告诉我你黑了他的电脑。"

"作为电脑工程师这费不了我多少功夫。"

"你疯了！Steven。"

"也许是。你知道他的电脑上出其地干净，什么都没有。甚至除了给你的关于红酒的邮件，没有其他任何人的邮件。几篇关于Wordsworth的诗歌的评论，关于红酒的评论，有几篇关于心理学研究的文章，我们可以视为他搞文学创作研究用的。但除了这些，他似乎最感兴趣是一名叫Aaron Hotchner的FBI探员，他在网上浏览了不少关于这个探员的信息。"

"你肯定他不是在浏览Aaron E. Hotchner，那个剧作家？"

"FBI！Roy, 他浏览的是FBI探员，一个FBI心理分析单元的负责人。"

"也许他们是朋友，过去认识。"

"对，也许他们过去认识，我们的英国邻居可能是受证人保护法保护的罪案证人，这是最好的推断，但也许他自己本身就是一名受FBI通缉的罪犯。"

"停下！别说了！Steven, 你是嫉妒了，变得疑神疑鬼的。"

"但愿是我多心了。"

"听着，Steven, 我和他只是普通的邻居加朋友，没有其他的，而你和我，我们是一个家庭。"

Roy的话让Steven感到一丝安慰，但并没有消除Steven的疑虑。他了解他的伴侣，Roy是个单纯的人，但他Steven并不轻信。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Roy轻松地哼着歌，在做出门赴宴前的准备，他丝毫也没有注意到Steven坐立不安的紧张状态。

Steven通过几年前为FBI当地办事处做过项目咨询而认识的一名FBI探员辗转找到了FBI总部的那位BAU负责人Aaron Hotchner探员。

整整一天，Steven脑海里都不停地回响着那个叫Aaron Hotchner的FBI探员低沉的声音，

"谢谢你，Steven，虽然我们暂时还没有确凿的证据证实你的英国邻居就是在逃的杀人犯，但我们会立刻与执法官一起赶到你们那里去查证。对你们来说最重要的是要注意你们个人的安全，尽量避免接触，一有异常立刻报警。"

FBI已在途中，Steven想阻止这顿一星期前就订好的晚宴，但又找不到合适的理由，他绝不想一人称病，而把Roy一个人丢给那嫌疑犯，但是正如FBI探员说的，他并不能肯定他的怀疑是正确的，如果他错了，如果他真的因为自己的嫉妒心理而疑神疑鬼，把FBI引上一个无辜者的门，不光他的邻居不会原谅他，首先，Roy就永远也不会原谅他。也许他不仅会失去一个邻居和朋友，更有可能失去Roy。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

房门打开了，主人面带微笑地迎接他们。

"你们二位很准时。请进，我还有一个你们意想不到的客人也在等着你们。"主人回身伸手将两人请进门，

Steven和Roy惊奇地看着站在客厅中间，浓妆艳抹的Betty，正满面春风，妩媚地朝他们笑着，

"我希望你们别介意，我还请了Betty。她帮我找到了我理想的住所，而我住下之后一直沉浸在诗歌和美酒的芬芳里，却忘记了如何闻香识女人，忽略了我们可爱的Betty，原谅我。还有Roy和Steven，我想你们不会介意我组织了这个双约会的晚餐。"

"当然不会。"Steven说的太快了一点，心中既感到一种多日以来的释然，但同时又骤然升起了一股愧疚和不安。Roy意味深长地看了他一眼。

"你们知道，和三位有魅力的绅士一起进餐，我真是受宠若惊呵。" Betty谄媚地说，她双颊微微泛红，充满诱惑的眼神里流露出几分醉意。

"Betty给我们带来了按她祖母配方烤制的甜点。你们肯定同意她真是个了不起的女人，我怎么会忽略如此的女人。来，让我们坐下，今晚的酒不会让大家失望的。"

主人的意大利晚餐配着上等的红酒确实没让客人们失望。但Steven坐在那里却味如嚼蜡，他时时担心着不速之客在此时上门，门铃在这顿丰盛的晚餐中间被按响，愧疚和不安折磨着他，他起身去了洗手间。

站在镜前他打量着自己，

"你是个小气爱妒嫉的白痴。"

他对自己说，他决心回家就告诉Roy关于他找过FBI的事，不管Roy原不原谅他，他都要说，提前在一切未发生之前说出来，这样就会减轻他几分负罪感。

他打量着收拾整洁，布置的相当有品位的卫生间，他对自己说这绝不像一个在逃的杀人犯的居所。带着几分好奇，他下意识地打开了洗手盆上方的橱门，里面摆放着一些日常的药品，他的目光被两瓶染发剂所吸引，黑色的染发剂。他想起FBI探员的话，逃犯是金发，金发碧眼，他看到染发剂旁隐形眼镜的药水，骤然像有人在他的腹部狠很地踢了一下。

"但染发剂和隐形眼镜又能说明什么呢？"他反问自己，"不知有多少人在用这些。"他可以肯定Betty的头发绝不是天然的金发。他沉思了片刻，拿定了主意，走出洗手间。

"晚餐真是太棒了。"Steven说，

"真的是太棒了。"Roy和Betty随声附和着，

"我建议让我们来拍个照留念。"说着，Steven掏出了他的Iphone，他看到Aaron Jackman的眉头似乎轻轻一皱，还没等其他人表态，Betty已经兴冲冲地应和，

"太好了。让我先和Aaron合个影。"

"不,Betty, 我认为这不合适，我们才刚刚一起吃过饭。"

"Aaron,这有什么不妥，只是朋友之间的合影，我们也要和你合个影。"Roy截住了他的话头，

未等教授再说什么，Betty已经亲昵地将身体依偎在他身上，

"快一点儿，Steven。"她喊到，

Steven将镜头对准了他们，按下了快门。

"好了，该我们了，Betty,你可以帮我们三人拍照吗？"Roy问，

"当然，荣幸之至。"Betty欢蹦乱跳地接过手机，未等三人就位就按下了快门。

"好，好。让我们继续吧。我不太喜欢上镜头。"主人说，

"我喜欢，让我好好看看，非常不错，Steven，你会把照片发给我的，是不是？"Betty问，

"当然，把你的邮箱给我，我会发到你的邮箱里。"Steven说。

接下去，Steven注意到主人似乎变得有些沉闷，

"对不起，我想我喝多了，我需要去一下。"Steven做了个鬼脸，

"又要去？你刚去过？"教授满腹狐疑地问，

"是呵，是呵。"Steven敷衍着，站起身来朝楼上的卫生间走去。

Steven站在卫生间里，他的手在颤抖，触动手机的手指似乎变得格外的不听使唤，传送的网络似乎也变的缓慢无比，

"快！快！"他催促着自己，图片终于发出去了，他等待着，每一分钟都变得无比的漫长，

终于，随着手机两声短促的鸣叫，有短信过来了，

"他就是嫌犯。你在哪里？"

"他的家里。"他哆嗦着回复短信，

又是两声让他胆寒的鸣叫，又一条短信回来，

"立刻离开那里，我们即刻就到。"

Steven浑身上下颤抖起来，大脑变的一片空白，他艰难地挪动着双腿，颤抖着手打开了卫生间的门，抬眼之间，瞬时他的手机从他的手中跌落到地上。

门外，与他仅隔半尺，四目相对的是房子的主人，主人弯下腰，捡起掉在地上的手机，

"Steven，躲在卫生间给你的秘密情人发短信吗？Roy知道了肯定会心碎的。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

房间的主人拨弄着手机，查看着收到的短信，

"Aaron Hotchner探员！Steven，你真让人刮目相看。"

Steven趁他低头看手机的功夫，突然出拳朝房间的主人打去，但他的手腕还在半空中就被主人的铁腕死死抓住，房间的主人将Steven朝后狠很一推，Steven踉踉跄跄地跌回到卫生间，主人反脚将卫生间的房门踢上，朝依旧站立不稳的Steven逼过去，Steven勉强站直了身体，试图寻找着逃脱的路，他张开嘴，

"Ro..."Roy的名字还未出口，一记重拳就狠很地打在他的下颏上，不光将他的声音闷在了口中，也将他的牙齿打得松动，鲜血顺着他的嘴角流下来，在他还没从这重击下缓过气来，紧接着又一记铁拳砸在他的脸颊上，将他打倒在地，他的头重重地撞在了马桶上，Steven顿时失去了知觉。

房间的主人将Steven绵软的身体拖起来，拽到浴缸里，随手拉上了浴帘。他在洗手盆下方墙壁的暗格里摸索着，直到摸出一把手枪。他将枪插在后腰里，然后他对着镜子仔仔细细地打量着自己，整整有点弄皱的衣衫 ，梳理一下有些凌乱的黑发，他用钥匙将卫生间的门锁上， 走下楼去面对他那两位客人。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

Wilson医生走下楼梯，微笑着坦然地迎接着Betty带着几分醉意的媚眼和Roy探询的目光，

"我想Steven的肠胃在为红酒和芝士哪个更美味在争吵。"

"他有点乳糖不耐，但他今晚也没..." Roy摆摆手，似乎觉得话题有点不雅，他把没说完的话咽了回去， Wilson口袋中的手机发出收到短信的鸣叫，Wilson没有理会，他径直走到窗前，向外打量着，

"今晚是满月，月光真是美极了，也许我们可以去月下走走，去葡萄园赏月。" Betty和Roy诧异地看着他，

"赏月？"Roy困惑地问，

"赏月？可是我们的甜点还没有吃呢？"Betty看了一下自己脚上三寸多高的细跟高根鞋，显然月光下散步并不在她今晚的议程上，

"为什么不呢？也许省去甜点，散散步对保持体型有好处。"

"可..."

"我去看看Steven。"Roy站起身，Wilson拦住了他，

"我想我们应该给他点私密时间。他好了自然会下来。"Roy点点头，又重新坐了下来。

突然，Roy的声音从Wilson的口袋中发出来，

"你在那儿吗？你在那儿吗？"是Steven的手机发出的来电铃声，

Roy惊鄂地忽地一下站起来，

"Roy,我想你还是最好坐下来。"在从口袋中掏出Steven的手机的同时，Wilson亮出了那把枪，

黑洞洞的枪口让Betty发出一声尖叫，而Roy惊呆了，楞在了那里，

"Aaron, 你..."Roy喃喃道，

Wilson将手机朝Roy扬了扬，示意他要接电话，他将电话放在耳边，

"Steven, 你们离开了没有？立刻离开！"手机中传出了那个深沉而又充满威严的声音，

"嘿！Aaron Hotchner探员，很荣幸还能听见你的声音，真是意外的惊喜。你要找Steven?对不起，Steven非常留恋今晚的气氛，我想他现在不方便和你讲话。 "

"Steven？你把Steven怎样了？"

Roy激动地朝着Wilson扑过来，

"嘿，不要冲动！Roy，呆在那里别动！"Wilson朝Roy将手中枪的枪口对准了Roy，

"我想你最好冷静下来，千万不要轻举妄动。我想来的FBI探员也会这样劝告你。"他远远地瞥见窗外由远至近闪烁而来的警灯，

"我想我们又要见面了，Hotchner探员，不幸的是你的不请自来打扰了我的晚餐和我邀请的客人，Steven, Roy还有美丽的Betty。"他说着朝Betty挤挤眼，Betty发出一声恐惧的哀鸣。

"如果你不介意并愿意赏光的话可以加入我们。"

警车和黑色SUV组成的车队从道路的两个相反的方向朝那栋孤零零的房子疾速包抄驶来，Hotch坐在驾驶座上，手持着电话，电话中传来他只听过一次却终生难忘的伦敦口音，一种恍若隔世，似曾相识的感觉让他感到晕眩和窒息。

"我知道我们还会再见的，Hotchner探员，不是来世，便是今生。"电话挂断了。

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

警车和黑色的SUV将房子的前前后后包围得水泻不通。房子孤零零地矗立在那里，整栋房子黑漆漆的，没有一丝光线从窗口透露出来。

"Wilson,这里是Rossi探员，从房子里走出来，你被包围了，你很清楚你无处可逃。"Rossi拨通了Steven的手机，

"Rossi探员，很高兴又听见了你的声音。坦率地讲，作为专业人士，我对你非常尊敬和崇拜，我拜读过你的大作，又曾得以面见作者本人，我真是荣幸之至。但我想我上次已经说的很清楚了，我认为Hotchner探员是与我进行面谈的合适人选，希望你不要介意。当然，除非Hotchner探员有了上次谈话的经验，不情愿与我进行第二次接触。"

"不，Wilson,这次我希望与你交谈，你不会和Hotchner探员讲话，因为我从Hotchner探员那里抢走了这份荣幸。"

"Rossi探员，你这样说真让我受宠若惊。但是，非常遗憾，我只愿意和Hotchner探员进行交流。"

"Rossi..."Hotch说，想接过电话，

Rossi朝Hotch摆摆手，止住他，

"不，Wilson, 很遗憾，这次你没有选择权。"

"没有吗？Rossi探员。也许我的客人们可以让你认识到我有足够的选择权。让我给你介绍一下，Betty是个非常美丽的年轻女人，Roy是英俊潇洒的男人，我想无论喜欢男人的女人和喜欢男人的男人都会认为他非常有魅力，还有他的伴侣，虽然称不上极品，但也聪明而又敏感，当然，是他的聪明敏感把你们引上了门。让我想一下，Betty虽然美丽，但她很难让我产生怜香惜玉的感觉，所以，为什么不把她作为我选择权的第一个筹码，如果我在这美丽的女人身上留下个洞，这个尤物就不再完美了。"

电话里传来Betty绝望的尖叫。

"Wilson，你除了出来投降没有其他选择权。"Rossi说，

"我已经说过了，我要Hotchner探员来我屋子里面谈。"

"不！你休想！"Morgan发出一声怒吼，回应他吼叫的是一声惊心动魄的枪响。

"Rossi探员，完美的Betty已经结束了她完美的人生，关于她的死，我没有什么创新，你可以告诉Hotchner探员，我只是在模仿他的朋友Foyet了结他前妻的一幕。一颗子弹洞穿咽喉。我等着，Rossi探员，10分钟后，如果Hotchner探员不在我屋里出现，Roy将是下一个，然后就是Steven。"电话挂断了。

"Hotch！Hotch！" Reid看着正在脱掉防弹衣的Hotch叫道，

"Hotch！"Rossi和Morgan几乎同时上前，要阻止Hotch，

"Hotch，你明白你这样做等于给他又送去了一名人质，一名FBI探员做人质，这正是他想要的。"Rossi说，

"Dave，我很清楚他想要什么。"

"你？"Reid喃喃地说，Morgan严厉地看了他一眼。

"Dave， 他知道他已经走投无路了，我们都清楚如果我不出现，他会毫不迟疑地杀死人质，在我露面之前他不会罢手。而我们不能听凭他大开杀戒，我们都知道我们没有别的选择，我必须这样做。"Hotch说，

"我们不能让你再一次..."Reid的声音有些异样，

"听着，我不会有事的。"Hotch知道他的这句话没有任何说服力，他将手枪连并枪套一起递给Rossi，然后抬起手在Rossi的肩膀上拍拍，

"如果，我是说万一...Dave，我知道你是我可以托付的人，帮我关照Jack。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

他推开沉重的门扇走进去，门厅里漆黑一片。他试图让他的双眼适应周围的黑暗，顺着门庭向里看，一丝微弱的烛光从房子的深处拐角处幽幽地透出来。

"Wilson，我现在进来了。"Hotch朝里喊，

"Hotchner探员，我就知道你不会让我失望的。现在关上门向里走，Roy可以告诉你我的枪顶在他的太阳穴上。"Wilson的声音从房间深处发出来。

门庭和客厅成90度的直角，从门庭处看不到客厅的情景。 Hotch关上门，摸索着，借助着微弱的烛光沿着长长的门庭向里走。转过门庭，是一个方正的客厅，出现在Hotch眼前的仿佛是一幕精心布置的戏剧布景，四周窗子的电动百叶窗紧闭，摇曳的烛光下，一张长方型的木制餐桌摆放在屋子中间，餐桌上摆放着几个用来点缀餐桌的玻璃方碗，每只盛着清水的碗中都躺着一朵红色的康乃馨，几支蜡烛站立在碗边，两瓶红酒，四副散落在桌面剩有餐食的餐盘和高低不等的8个酒杯。而在这充满浪漫气氛的餐桌一边的地上，一个金发女人倒在一滩血泊中。

在餐桌的对面，他看到了那个人，他在夜梦中曾重复看到过，曾持枪追赶过无数次的脸，那张在他印象中永远挂着那种特别的招牌式的微笑，那张在英俊，充满贵族气质的面具后掩藏邪恶和杀机的脸。

现在那曾剃得短短的金发已经留成了黑色的卷发，覆盖在他略显苍白，方正饱满的额头上。靠近他的地上，一个破碎的酒瓶躺在那里，紫红色的液体淌了一片，那个似乎被用作武器的酒瓶看来并没有击中它的目标，而那个曾试图利用酒瓶的人，此刻坐在一张椅子上，额头上的创口仍旧在淌血，挫败和恐慌写在他的脸上，医生站在他的身后，一只手似乎充满抚慰地扶在面前椅子上的人的肩头上，另一只手中的枪，死死抵在了椅子上人的后脑。

"欢迎加入，Hotchner探员，尽管你是今晚的不速之客。原谅我在最后一刻，在如此特殊的情况下向你提出邀请。你看上去好极了。现在，请举起双手，360度转一下身，"

Hotch照做了，

"很好！现在请你慢慢地弯下腰，慢慢地，慢慢地，不要有一点草率，从你的脚踝里把那支备用枪抽出来放在地上，把它从地上踢过来。"

Hotch沉默着，缓慢而从容地将枪摘下来，踢了过去，

"你看，我作过调查，你在远距离枪手一案中和你那天才同事共同上演，完成的英雄事迹曾经被媒体大肆渲染。"

"Wilson，Steven在哪里？"

"我想他暂时还活着。"

"放他们两个走，我可以留下来代替他们。"

"Hotchner探员，我从来也没有怀疑过你的英雄气概。但是对不起，今晚他们和你一样是我的客人。有他们的坐陪，我会觉得我们的会面更有趣。"

"放他们走，Wilson，你如果需要一对一的较量的话，你就应该放他们走。"

"一对一的较量？不。Hotchner探员，你误会了，我并不是邀请你来做一对一的较量的。我们上次的谈话没有谈完就被打断了，我请你来是因为我仍旧对我们没有完成的谈话感兴趣，希望把它完成。"

"心理分析应该是一对一的，不是吗？这曾经是你的要求，所以我们并不需要Roy和Steven在场。"

"如果你这么希望我们两人单独相处的话，我成全你。"Wilson突然挥起手中的枪朝Roy的后脑很砸下去，Roy像一袋面袋一样从椅子上倒了下去。

Hotch上前两步，Wilson将枪口对准了他，

"不要！Hotchner探员，我们上一次的咨询还没有完，为什么我们不从中断的地方重新开始呢？现在，Roy和Steven在小栖。他们不会打搅我们。让我们坐下来。"

Hotch在餐桌对面前的椅子上坐了下来。

"很好！"Wilson让枪口指着Hotch，自己在Roy坐过的椅子上安坐下来。

烛光映照着相隔一张餐桌的两个人的脸，一张冷峻，沉着不动声色，一张面带微笑，坦然自若，

"现在，给自己斟上一杯酒吧，Hotchner探员，今晚的酒真的是好极了。让我们为我们的重逢干上一杯！"他率先端起酒杯，隔着桌子，朝Hotch举了举，饮了一口，

Hotch没有动，Wilson威胁地朝Hotch挥挥枪，

"Hotchner探员，拒绝别人的敬酒是不礼貌的。"Hotch漠然地注视着他，纹丝不动，

"Hotchner探员，你知道我完全可以扣动扳机。"Wilson伸直胳膊，隔着餐桌，将枪口对准Hotch的胸膛，

"但你不会，那样你就少了很多乐趣。"Hotch目光炯炯地看着他，

Wilson突然朗声笑了出来，

"Hotchner探员，作为一个清心寡欲的人，你居然具有一定的幽默感。这就是你非常特殊的地方。"

"Wilson，作为一个变态杀手，你的演技非常出色，你把自己的情绪控制得很好。"

"你看，我们都有让对方惊叹和赞赏的地方。"

"Wilson，我想你错误地理解了别人对你的看法。"

"Hotchner探员，你愿意了解别人对你的看法和分析吗？"

"我看重从一个正常大脑得出的看法和做出的分析。我认为你并不属于正常的那列。"

"Hotchner探员，你不能否认我是个著名的心理医生。"

"我们可以大致推断出一名作为心理医生的变态杀手的简历。一名颇具天资的少年在家人的娇宠中长大，变得极为骄傲而且极度自恋。他有超出常人的聪颖，他却因自己的性取向与众不同，而内心困扰纠结，他在欲望之间挣扎。他虽然在生活中应有尽有，但他仍认为他的才华与他平民的血统不相符，当他在羞辱和愤怒之下第一次杀人后，他试图寻求心理帮助，而从此对心理分析产生了浓厚的兴趣，并把它变为终生职业。只是有一个环节我们不清楚，究竟是什么又促使你开始连续杀戮？你妻子的背叛和你父亲的去世并不是你杀妻，出走伦敦赴美的唯一原因。"

"All Thoughts, all Passions, all Delights，Whatever stirs this mortal Frame..."Wilson吟诵道，

"All are but Ministers of Love, And feed his sacred flame。"Hotch接着Wilson将下面的句子念出来，

"非常好！Hotchner探员，你令人刮目相看。看来你并不缺乏浪漫的细胞。"

"所以，是因为爱？"

"Hotchner探员，我觉得我欠你一个人情，所以权把这当作我今晚给你的礼物，满足一下你的职业好奇心。Charles，一个世袭伯爵的独子，伦敦的名律师，一场愚蠢的马球比赛，一切发生的非常突然，我当时就坐在看台上，目睹了整个惨剧。事发之后，他的家庭将我拒之于葬礼之外，我们相处超过了十年，他只有37岁，没有给他父亲留下任何子嗣，他的父亲将一切迁怒于我，迁怒于我卑微的出身。"Wilson稍做停顿，

"好了！Hotchner探员，我的故事讲完了，你应该非常满意你今晚的不虚此行。接下来，我希望还能为你再做些什么。我对你的心理分析能力表示赞赏。我想也许作为著名心理医生的我可以给你提供一些专业心理帮助，在你生活中发生了一系列的悲剧后，当然，其中也有我的责任，我不相信FBI那些拿着政府俸禄的心理咨询师们可以给你提供与我同样水平的心理分析和咨询。你觉得如何？"

"Wilson，你打算像对Hans那样对我进行洗脑吗？"

Wilson笑出声来，

"Hotchner探员，我毕竟是个专业的心理医生，从我见你第一面起，我看着你的眼睛，我就知道这世界上没有人，包括我自己，能够对你进行洗脑。"

"所以，你可以不用浪费我们的时间了。关于你，我还有一些问题没有搞清，如果说你离开英伦是因为永失所爱和遭受的耻辱，你杀死妻子是为了摆脱而永远恢复自由，那你在美国大开杀戒又是为了什么？那决不是出于所谓的'爱'，你在美国的受害者没有一个是你的情人，究竟是什么驱使你成为一个精英的猎杀者和收藏者的？"

"Hotchner探员，我是个有品味，懂得鉴赏的人。"

"你还是个自恋狂，有强烈的报复心和极端的占有欲，面对不愿接受你的恩宠，甚至直接拒绝你的人，你当年被羞辱的感觉又被唤醒了，像当年你对待Adam一样，你对待拒绝你，羞辱你的人的唯一报复方法，就是杀死他们。"

"你真应该看看他们在面对死亡的时候，是怎样丢下他们的身份和尊严来寡廉鲜耻，涕泪横流地乞求的。" Wilson脸上现出厌恶和不屑的表情，

"这就是你想要的，让不赏识你，羞辱过你的人在恐惧和羞辱中死去，来向你自己证明你的出色，强悍和尊严。你生前得不到的，死后就要占有，所以他们成了你的收藏品。"

"他们都是怯懦的平庸之辈，称不上是精英 。Hotchner探员，我认为人只有面对死亡时，才能知道他是不是具备与生俱来的尊严，而不是扮演出来的。Hotchner探员，我发现你身上确实有一种与生俱来的尊严和无畏，这的确让你与众不同。而我希望探究的是在这副高傲威严，冷峻不苟言笑的外表下掩藏着什么样的内心世界，你的特殊之处又是如何形成的。"

"Wilson, 我认为在目前的情景下，你在浪费我们双方的时间。你又想从这种游戏中得到什么呢？"

"Hotchner探员，我想作为一定程度上的同行，你不应该把这看成是一种游戏，应该说是一种研究工作。心理医生的工作与你们的心理分析工作的不同点就在于：你们试图通过分析来揣摩推测出别人的想法，分析是用来作为扑获的一种方法和手段，而我们是通过分析来帮助你们自己更好地懂得自己，分析是用来帮助人们减轻心理压力。Hotchner探员我可以帮助你更好地认识自己。相信我，你不会后悔的。"

"Wilson，我还记得你曾经说过。"

"但你仍旧单身出现在我面前，与其说是一种勇敢无畏的表现，不如说你不能抵御你自己的好奇心，想把你上次未做完的心理研究课题继续下去。而我邀请你来就是要你来做我的研究课题的。"

"那么你的这种研究课题将如何帮你摆脱现在的困境呢？"

"这不是我所担心的，Hotchner探员，至少，"Wilson朝躺在地板上的Roy挥了挥枪，"你看到了，我还有两个筹码和，"他朝Hotch笑笑，"一个课题。而你，Hotchner探员，很遗憾，只有一个课题，没有筹码。"

Hotch冷冷地看着他，沉默着，

"我一直在奇怪，Hotchner探员，像你这样如此优秀的人材，为什么在FBI不能谋求到更显赫的位置。即使按照暴君埃得加.胡佛的某些奇怪而又苛刻的用人标准，从形体到智商，你也称得上是FBI的精英了。不是吗？按照胡佛对FBI探员的要求，形体上，浓密的黑发，高大伟岸，气宇轩昂，从心智来讲，沉稳，睿智，敏锐，更不用提FBI的信条：F:忠诚，B:勇敢，I:正直，你确实非常符合FBI的行为准则，是天生的FBI探员。但我想你不够成功的原因是因为你太符合，或者说过分地符合FBI探员理想的模式，过分追求FBI写在章程上的准则。"

"让我猜一猜，你具有天生的领导者的气质，是一个热爱工作胜于热爱生活，献身职业，忘却自我的人，而这一类人应该属于或者曾经属于那种具有一定野心和权利欲望的人。名律师的儿子，名校毕业顺利进入的名律师楼的年轻律师，为什么放弃名利双收的职业，转而作了公诉人，而后又放弃加入了FBI做探员。"

"那是因为世界上有像你一样的人存在，就需要有另外的人去阻止你们。"

"伸张正义？我完全相信这是你的追求。但椐我看，还有一种潜在的动力那就是政治野心。深谙法律的律师们崇尚正义，渴望改变社会，像美国历任的总统们和总统候选人们一样，只有加入政界，或者联邦机关，才可以让个人的政治理想和野心得到伸张。不是吗？Hotchner探员，从某种角度上来说你是个理想主义者，对正确与错误都有你自己不容置辩的看法，你一直都在按照设定高于常人的标准做人做事。但为什么凭借你的职业背景和工作成绩，你却没有爬上更高的位置，我想那也是因为你是个理想主义者，一个是非黑白对错过于分明，与现实多少有些脱节，你难道没有挫败感吗？"

"我最大的挫败感就是不能将所有的罪犯绳之于法。"

"噢，我还以为除了George Foyet，我给了你最大的挫败感。"Wilson故意做出一副苦笑的样子，

"你可以冠冕堂皇地这样说，Hotchner探员，我想你还可以说你最大的挫败感是不能当超级英雄，无法拯救所有你认为应该拯救的人，包括你的家人。我相信你，这确实是你最大的恐惧感和挫败感，每次接手一个案子，你肯定都会为此纠结。"

"但我想你真正难以言喻的挫败感不是来自罪犯，而是来自于自家的阵营，比如说，你的家人，不是吗？你妻子在被杀前就离开了你。还有你的调查局，调查局的系统，文化和政治氛围。你虽然是个克尽职守，精明能干，又照章办事的探员，但可惜你不是政客型的人，我猜你过于固执，不够灵活，不够圆滑，傲慢而又不屑取悦上司，这就是你为什么在个人付出如此多沉重的代价后而仍未得到任何的回报，坐上应坐的位置的原因。我想作为一个聪明人，Hotchner探员，你应该领悟到了你个人职业发展的弱势。但当你发现你在仕途上并不能走太远的那天，Hotchner探员，你没有挫败感吗？ 你的理想主义和职场前程的幻灭对你来说一定是个不小的打击。 你没有觉得你一切的付出都付之东流了么？而你失去的一切，那些对你来说弥足珍贵的东西，你的家庭，你所爱的人，仅仅是为了一份工作，你不觉得那是多么的不值得。"

"让我来告诉你，当我看到正义得到伸张的时候，一切都值得。Wilson，作为一个极度自恋，到处索取，得不到就不惜杀人的变态者，无法懂得奉献和付出的意义。奉献和付出并不意味着是为了索取。"

"Hotchner探员，我承认我很自恋，而你承认你有自虐倾向吗？"

"不！"

"我认为你有。你那种迷人的深沉和忧郁，那种极度隐忍和内敛的气质，包括你现在所说的关于奉献和付出都说明了你有自虐的倾向。我想你最大的缺点是不善于分享，特别是分享你的压力，你的挫败，你的悲伤，你是一个喜欢单独承担责任，承担重负的人，人不是天生就喜欢承担责任和重负的，Hotchner探员。"

"一个自恋狂只会在他的心头装上自己。"

"而一个喜欢自虐的人喜欢把全世界的责任和压力都揽在自己的肩上。那是一种养成的习惯，谁让你养成这样的习惯呢？Hotchner探员，你的家庭吗？让我猜猜，一个忽略家庭，忽略妻子和儿子感受的工作狂父亲，一个富裕家庭出身，娇生惯养，不够成熟，依赖性强的母亲，作为他们的长子，你从懂事起就开始扮演大人的角色，你学会了闭紧你的嘴，不去用你的问题打搅你日理万机的父亲，烦恼你脆弱的母亲，你懂的了怎样做一个早熟的男人，代替父亲，让你柔弱的母亲和幼小的兄弟依靠。当你走入社会的时候，你延续下来的习惯让你继续在工作中沉默寡言，忍辱负重，扮演你中流砥柱，社会的脊梁的角色，Hotchner探员，你不觉得你的人生太沉重了吗？"

"是的，Wilson， 我确实觉得生活太沉重了，有时太黑暗了，那是因为世界上你这样的人并不少见，邪恶和黑暗随时可现。你既然如此的好意希望我的生活轻松一点，为什么现在不做出点姿态，放下枪，投降自首，让我们双方都容易点。"

'哈，Hotchner探员，非常遗憾，这并不是我的计划。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

全副武装的特警已经贴着房门，虎视眈眈地聚集在那里，

Morgan骄躁地踱着步子，他抬起手腕，看了一眼腕表，

"Rossi，他已经进去那么长时间了。"

"我知道。"

"我们就这样守在门口什么也不做？"

"所有的窗子都被罩住，没有灯光，我们不知道屋内的状况，如果我们一旦贸然推开那道门冲进去，都可能引来一声枪响。到现在，什么声音都听不见，可以说是最好的状况。"

"那个杂种究竟在玩什么游戏？"

Rossi摇摇头，

"我只希望他不想在此上演终结剧。"他沉思了一下，

"也许，一个秀场能让这个自恋狂不在这里上演血腥大结局。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

"那么，Wilson，什么是你的计划呢？"Hotch不动声色地问，

"你会知道的，但对你来说现在知道太早了，肯定是你意料之外的，我不想破坏掉这份惊喜，我很希望将我们的问诊继续下去，能更增进我们之间的了解，对我们双方都有帮助。"

"你以为如此拖延下去，你就可以像上次一样大摇大摆地走出那扇门，人间蒸发？"

Wilson笑了一声，

"不，Hotchner探员，我没有如此天真，我只是希望我们双方都能得到满意的结局。"

"投降，Wilson，我们双方都满意的结局。"

"在结局来临之前，我们无法得知是否令我们双方都满意。"

"你喜爱音乐吗？Hotchner探员？" Hotch冷冷地注视着他，沉默着，

"你看，只是一个无伤大雅的小问题，你最欣赏哪个音乐家呢？莫扎特？贝多芬？你是个古典派的人，对吗？"

Hotch看着他，脸上闪过一丝嘲弄的表情，

"你认为你已经准确地对我进行了侧写吗？Wilson。好吧，让我想一想，贝多芬。"

"那么，你最钟爱的曲目肯定是《英雄交响曲》，而我却最喜爱贝多芬的《命运》。谁都逃脱不了命运，不是吗？Hotchner探员，如果你一直努力让自己成为英雄，但有时命运会跟你开个玩笑，让你品尝一下英雄的挫败感。"

Wilson伸长脖子，朝着Hotch，

"你最大的恐惧是失败，我说的对吧，Hotchner探员，如果我朝我脚下的这具还在呼吸着的人体开上一枪..."

"那你就会面对你的完美结局，FBI和SWAT会立即冲进来，把你从头到脚打成筛子，Wilson，即使你再也看不到了，但我可以告诉你，而后出现在媒体头版的将不会是你那每天在镜前自赏多遍的完美的躯体，只是一滩难看的血肉。"

"Wilson，你最大的恐惧是人们对你的忽视和蔑视，忽视你的存在，蔑视你的全部，躯体和头脑。当你变成一滩血肉模糊，难以辨认的尸体后，人们把你作为谈资时，你也只不过是那滩出现在报纸上的面目全非的肉体，一个被击毙的变态而已。"

"如果我这一枪打在你身上，"

"你当然可以。只是要确保你的手不要发抖，不要像上次一样偏离上一厘米。但结果是一样的，只不过报纸上出现的是对在追扑过程中牺牲的FBI探员英雄事迹的报道和大肆渲染，然后再加上你最终被击毙的故事和你被愤怒子弹洞穿的，不堪入目的尸体的照片作为陪衬。"

"你知道媒体是怎样操作的，你喜欢作为登场后掌控一切的主角对吗？ 可惜在这段精彩的剧目中，你只能作为一个精神变态， 作为一段英雄故事的陪衬和点缀出现，而且没有人会记住你这个变态陪衬，没有人对你那出现在报纸上的不堪入目，令人作呕的尸体感兴趣，多看上一眼。"

突然，一阵手机铃声响起，是Roy摆在桌上的手机发出来的，Wilson朝Hotch摆摆枪，

Hotch探身拿起手机，接了起来，

"Hello！Roy Collins先生？"JJ的声音从电话里传来，

"递过来。" Wilson命令道，

Hotch在桌面上将手机朝Wilson推滑过去，Wilson伸出左手，灵活地将手机截住，随后按下了扬声器，

"Hello，Roy Collins先生？我是当地报纸的记者，我刚刚得到一些关于你和你伴侣的线索，你们是否遭遇了危险，遭到了绑架？"

"Miss，不管你是谁，媒体还是FBI，我可以告诉你，我是Wilson医生，Roy和Steven都在我的掌控之下，我正跟FBI的Hotchner探员在一起，进行一些心理学的探讨，不希望被打搅。"说完，Wilson挂了电话。

"你没有计划对吗？Wilson."

"人生是多变的，所以计划也是应该随时改变的，你觉的我用枪顶着你的头走出这里投降怎么样？"

"像是个象样的计划。为什么我们不现在就出发呢？"

"不要着急，让我们事先安排好再行动。"Wilson拿起电话，

"Miss，我是刚才与你通话的Wilson医生，不管你是FBI还是媒体，我给你20分钟，20分钟后，我会打开电视，看到媒体在我门前的实况转播，要属实地讲述我扣留人质的状况，然后我会押着FBI的Hotchner探员走出家门自首，20分钟！Miss，祝我们的独家新闻会引起轰动。"他结束了通话，将手机扔在桌上。

"好了，Hotchner探员，看来我们找到了我们达成一致的计划，现在让我们放轻松，为什么我们不为达成一致干上一杯。"

"听上去不错！"

"你知道，Hotchner探员，我实际上很灵活，并不古板，比如音乐，"

"你喜欢音乐剧而不是古典歌剧。"

"正是，我觉得安德鲁.劳埃德.韦伯是个天才，" 他握着枪站起来，走到机柜前，拿起遥控器，按下了按键，《歌剧院的魅影》中神秘，让人心跳加速的前奏曲响起来，他走回桌前，坐下来，

"听听，Hotchner探员，这是天才之作。"他将音量放到最大，萨拉.布莱曼天籁般的歌声飘起来，

"Beneath the opera house,I know he's there,

he's with me on the stage，he's everywhere,

and when my song begins,

I always find,

the phantom of the opera is there,

inside my mind，"

Wilson端起酒杯，朝Hotch举了举

"听听这精彩的一段，这是真正的享受。" 浑厚的男声响起，

"Sing once again with me, our strange duet,

my power over you, grow stronger yet,

you'll give your love to me.

for love is blind,"

Wilson 朝Hotch露出意味深长的微笑，

"the phantom of opera is now, your mastermind."

音乐的音量使得烛光晃动，阴暗的房间顿时显得魅影重重，突然Hotch的目光落到了Wilson身后的楼梯上，被烛光拉长，看上去变形了的身影出现在楼梯拐角处，面容模糊不清，动作迟移，步履带着明显的蹒跚，

"Those who have seen your face,

draw back in fear,"

"Wilson， 你相信幽灵吗？"Hotch高声问，

"什么？"

"你相信幽灵吗，Wilson？我想你招来了幽灵。" Hotch朝着Wilson身后点了点头，

Wilson先是有些诧异，紧接着，他似乎透过音乐声听到了身后传来的声音，他下意识地转过头去，

那一瞬间，仅仅在他转头的一瞬间，Hotch猛然掀翻了餐桌，桌上的餐具，酒瓶纷纷滚落在地上，Wilson还没有回过神来，他下意识地向后仰闪，躲避着面前掀翻的餐桌，连人带椅子仰到在地上，

"砰！"他手中的枪响了，子弹打在了倾倒的桌面上，

随着枪声，房门被撞开了，纷杂的脚步声在门厅响起，伴随着"FBI，放下武器！"的吼声，

Hotch已经扑了上去，脚踩住Wilson仍紧抓着枪的手臂，

"你的演出结束了！Wilson。"

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

机舱里，Hotch端着一本书聚精会神地看着，Rossi走过来，

"Hi! 结束了，Hotch，Wislon怎么也不会知道你音乐的品位。"

"你是说和罪犯的口味相近，不够高雅和古典？"

"至少不是我的最爱。还在看案子？休息一会儿吧。" Rossi拍拍他的肩，

Hotch微笑着，合上书，将花花绿绿的书皮朝Rossi扬了扬，

"要去看Jack, 在温习这次的床前故事。"

（完）－－－－－－－－－－－－


End file.
